Simple Adjustments
by LoveLiberty
Summary: After the events of the film, everyone adjusts to new environments. Anna's dream of an open kingdom has come true and she believes she is falling in love! Kristoff must adjust to being around more people and committing to Anna. And Elsa adjusts to life as Queen, and must protect those she holds dear. It's all about simple adjustments, let's see where it takes them!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's introducing a new story for Disney's Frozen!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a morning like any other in the Kingdom of Arendelle. The townspeople were shopping and skating in the village. The royal chef was cooking up a storm for breakfast. The Queen Elsa looked upon her kingdom from the balcony. Olaf bathed in the royal garden beneath the morning sun. And Princess Anna still slept with bed head and drool dripping from the corner of her mouth.

"My lady? Princess?" came a knocking on the double doors of Anna's bedroom.

"Mmmm" she tossed and turned beneath the comforter.

"Princess Anna? Are you awake? It's almost noon." said the servant outside.

"Huh? Oh, five more minutes." Anna mumbles into the pillow. There was a nice string of drool dribbling from the corner of her mouth.

"My lady, sir Kristoff has returned to the palace."

"Kristoff's home?" Anna opens her eyes upon hearing Kristoff's name.

"Yes your highness. He returned about an hour ago miss." The servant notes.

"Really? He's home?!" Anna, now wide awake, bolts up and out of bed.

"Yes miss." the servent says with light humor in his voice.

"Thank you Kai!" Anna rushes out of her nightdress and into something a bit more presentable. She scrubs her face with a towel, grabs her favorite pair of shoes and hops out of her room and down the hall. Once there, she crashes, almost literally, through the doors of the dining hall.

"Whoa!" She trips on the carpet and nearly falls face first on the ground. Instead, she falls on top of Gerda. Next came a series of screams, the clanging of plates, and thuds on the hardwood floor.

"Oh dear..." Elsa says after watching the display her sister has put on.

"Oh Gerda, I'm so sorry! Please, let me help you!" Anna quickly stands up and helps her friend off the ground.

"Oh your majesty, you seem awfully excited this morning!" Gerda exclaims as she brushes down her dress before reaching for the now broken dishes.

"Yes, she usually drags herself out of bed and into the dining hall on any normal day, still half asleep. Something must be different about today, hmm?" Elsa smiles at her sister. Anna just shrugs her off.

"Ah yes, our Royal Ice Deliverer has returned!" Elsa winks at Anna who again shrugs. But she can see her buzzing with excitement.

"Thank you your highness, I can take it from here." Gerda bows and pauses to stare at the princess before retreating out of the room. Anna turns to face Elsa.

"How do I look?" Anna smiles and presents herself. Elsa giggles.

"Like you've just woken up." She smiles.

"But this dress is clean! And I washed my face! More like scrubbed, I couldn't get the drool stain off my chin! And I took the time to brush every single wrinkle out of this dress! I even cleaned the shoes!" Anna paces back and forth while furiously noting every step she took after getting out of bed.

"No Anna, your hair." Elsa stops her sister and points up.

"Oh, right, I forgot about." Anna pats and tugs at her bed head.

"Everything else is perfect, now go back and brush down your hair. Kristoff will still be here when you return!" Elsa ushers Anna out of the dining hall and back the way she came.

"Fine!" Anna slumps down the carpeted path back to her room. Elsa just smiles as she watches her little sister, madly in love, fights to make herself perfect.

"Sir, may I take your gloves and hat for you?" A servant bows before asking.

"Don't worry, I got them, but thanks." Kristoff says over his shoulder as he picks a carrot from his bag.

"Anything else I can do for you sir?" The servant asks.

"No, except the latest delivery of ice needs to be brought into town." Kristoff turns to face the servant.

"Consider it done sir." He bows before leaving.

"Thank you. Here ya go buddy, you deserve it!" Kristoff gives Sven a carrot.

"Thanks buddy! This trip was fun! We should do it more often!" He says for Sven as his reindeer friend chomps on the carrot.

"Haha, me too Sven. Now that we're the royal ice deliverers, we'll be doing a lot more traveling!" Kristoff pats his friend and turns to leave.

"Enjoy the carrots buddy, I'll see you in a bit." Kristoff steps out of the barn and leaves the door open for Sven to roam around garden. He makes his way up the steps and into the palace.

"Good morning sir. I hope you had a safe journey?" Gerda approaches with a pile of broken dishes.

"We did, thanks. Do you need help with those?" Kristoff wouldn't normally consider helping people first on his to-do list, but he's found that living around more people requires such behavior, especially around the those who are hired to serve the royals.

"No sir, don't worry about this. Her majesty the Queen is in the dining hall along with the princess." Gerda quickly adds before shuffling past him.

"Thank you." Kristoff says as he makes his way down the hall. He couldn't even count the number of times he had gotten lost in this castle. It's not because it is too big, it is because every single hall looks the same. There was also the fact that there are too many rooms and closets. He's lucky if he can find the dining room on these halls. But thankfully, he made the right turn into the familiar ballroom which led straight to the dining hall at the other end. Closing the door behind him, he hears the doors at the opposite end of the giant ballroom open and along with it, a gasp from a familiar voice.

"Kristoff you're back!" He turns around to find Anna jumping excitedly in place before she breaks into a run in his direction. He smiles and meets her halfway.

"I'm so happy you're home!" She crashes right into him pushing him to the floor with a loud thud. He grunts when he hits the floor.

"So am I! Wow, sometimes I forget how strong you are!" He rubs he the back of his head where it hit the ground.

"I'm sorry. I'm just sooo happy to see you!" She wiggles with giddiness as she lay on top of him. She nuzzles in his neck and squeezes his arms with her tiny hands.

"It's only been three days Anna. You act like I've been gone a month!" Kristoff kisses her forehead.

"It feels like you've been gone forever." She whispers into his neck. He smiles and squeezes her lightly before sitting up with her in his lap.

"Whoa! What's wrong with your hair? Did you just wake up?" He laughs when he gets a better look at her failed attempt to braid her stiff hair in less than a minute. Her cheeks turn a bright shade of pink as she examines her handiwork.

"Does it look bad?" She asks as she looks up to face him. He continues laughing.

"No! You look beautiful!" He laughs and brings her head to his chest. She could feel his laughter rumble through his body and straight into her own.  
Well at least he didn't hesitate, she thought to herself thinking back to the time she had asked the same question when her hair was turning white. Oh those memories!

* * *

**Like and comment if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Simple Adjustments. We continue along with the adjustments for everyone. For some, it's difficult, or others, it's the greatest change on the world.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So Kristoff, how was your journey up the north mountain?" Elsa asks as she takes a sip of her tea. It was now late noon and the three we're having a late lunch in the dining hall.

"Did you see the trolls? How are they?" Anna ask while furiously stuffing chocolate chip pancakes onto her plate.

"The trip was good and the trolls are even better. They all asked about you, they say they miss you, even if they had just met you once." He turns to Anna. He had to admit that he liked the peace and quiet of traveling through the mountains on his own, but he wasn't about to say it aloud.

"Well I miss them too!" She drenches her plate with syrup.

"Kristoff, there has been a higher demand for ice actually." Elsa speaks up from the end of the table.

"Seems as though people are adjusting to the cold weather from nearly three whole months ago." Anna mumbles with her mouth full.

"So it looks like I'll have to take more trips up the mountain." Kristoff pokes at his pancakes with his fork. Anna stops chewing and swallows with a loud 'gulp'.

"Unfortunately." She places her fork down and slumps back in her chair.

"Unfortunately? How so Anna?" Elsa asks. Anna gets up and walks to the window.

"There have been multiple storms out in the mountains lately. Of course Elsa stops them before they reach the kingdom, but it's dangerous out there. Especially for an ice harvester like you Kristoff." She hugs herself tightly before turning to face him.

"Anna..." He sighs as he gets out of his seat. He makes his way around the table to her.

"I know you've done it before, and you can handle yourself just fine out there. I'm just scared that everytime you leave, you won't come back!" She cries as he gathers her into his warm embrace.

"It's okay Anna, I'll always come back to you." He whispers into her hair. Anna quietly cries into his shirt. Elsa, now invisible to the lovebirds is reminded of the time her parents left the kingdom, and how they never returned. She closes her eyes to stop any tears, regains her composure, and silently steps out of the room.

"This is my job Anna, I need to go out there in order to do it. As much as I hate leaving you, I've got to do what I've got to do." He whispers as he runs his hand in slow circles around her back.

"I know. Oh, but I've got something for you that might help!" She steps back and wipes her tears.

"Really? What is it?" He places both of his hands on her hips as a smile reappears on her lips.

"It's a surprise!" She claps her hands.

"You're not gonna blindfold me again are you?" He asks with a frown. That last time that happened, it didn't go so well for him, and for the pole he slammed into.

"No, it's in my room. C'mon!" She grabs his hand and races out of the dining hall with him close behind.

"Your Highness, a word please?" Elsa stops to find Kai jogging down the hall to reach her.

"Of course Kai." She responds with a smile.

"We have just received a message from the Duke of Weaseltown regarding your decision to terminate your trading partnership." Elsa laughs at his emphasis on Weaseltown.

"Oh Kai, my word is final regarding the trades. I do not wish to trade with the very kingdom whose Duke wanted me dead, would you?" She asks.

"I would not your majesty. I also have another message from the Seven Isles. One of the princes would like to apologize in person for his brothers behavior. I do not know which of the twelve would like to meet, but it says that their brother's most recent behavior is a disgrace to the crown. They would like to reconcile with Arendelle and the Queen on good terms." Kai reads over the letter to make sure he did not miss a detail. Elsa thinks about it for a moment and nods once she has come to a decision.

"Invite him to the next royal ball. As long as I never have to see Hans again, I am okay with it. I sure hope that his brothers are a better example than he was. Anything else Kai?"

"No your majesty. I'll send the responses out immediately." He bows.

"Thank you." Elsa says as she turns around and continues down the hall. Being Queen has been a long, tiresome job. Not only must she protect the people of Arendelle, but she must live up to her father's legacy, and it was a good one. Sometimes she wished he was still here, so she could talk to him and ask for his advice. She hoped he would be proud of her, and Anna as well.

"Alright! Open it!" Anna shoves the wrapped box in Kristoff's hands with a grin from ear to ear.

"Okay, let's see..." He quickly unwraps the paper and lifts the lid off the box. It reveals a golden medallion with a chain. He picks it up and finds a button that when pressed, unlocked the lid of the medallion, revealing a compass.

"Whoa, Anna..." He lifts the compass and flips it in his hand.

"I know you know the mountains like the back of your hand. And you can always find your way around, but...this is so you can always find your way back to me. No matter what the circumstance." She smiles. He reads the engraving on the inside of the lid 'Christopher, so you can always find your way back, A'

"Christopher?" He laughs.

"Oh, see, the engraver must have heard me wrong, and he seemed like he had a long day. That was the day Elsa had a new crown made, and the poor man looked exhausted, and I didn't want to bother him even more to have him make a new one, so I just took the one he had to offer and...you don't like it?" She frowned a slumped onto her bed. Kristoff laughed and held out his hand.

"Anna, are you kidding? I love it!" The second she places her hand in his, he pulls her up and into the air. She laughed her sing-song laugh and gripped his arms as he spun her around. He loved the sound of her laugh, it took away every care in the world. He put her back down and placed his forehead on hers.

"Now I'll always come back to you." He whispers. She smiles and wraps are arms around his neck.

"Always." She whispers in response before he places his lips on hers. His tongue slips past her lips and meets her own.

"Mmmmm" she moans and tightens her grip around his neck. With a swift turn, they both land on the bed.

"Anna" he whispers as his lips make there way down her neck.

"I love you" he kisses her collarbone. She opens her eyes and pulls away until her eyes meet his. A sudden look of fear and pain cross over his beautiful features. She smiles and runs his fingers through his soft, shaggy hair.

"I think I love you too." She whispers.

"I think I know what love is now. I didn't before, and then I was scared to find out after Hans, but now with you, it kinda makes sense." She flashes her shy smile, the most adorable thing he has ever seen. He smiles and responds with a kiss, and another, and another.

* * *

**And another chapter complete! Stay tuned for more!**

**If you like, be sure to RxR!**

**Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A short chapter for Elsa.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Your majesty, can I offer you an apple? Fresh picked!" The local farmer holds out a bright red apple.

"I would love one, thank you!" Elsa takes the apple graciously. She was happy that she now had the opportunity to go outside the palace gates and meet all of her subjects. They were all so kind and generous. They all looked up to her with admiration, she hoped she could live up to their expectations. Adjustments, it's all about adjusting.

"Your majesty! I have been searching for you all over!" Gerda approaches out of breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were looking for me. Please, walk with me." Elsa turns around, full attention on her servant. They begin walking back in the direction of the palace. The late afternoon sun had begun setting in the distance.

"Ma'am, for the ball tomorrow, the chef would like to know your choice for the menu. We also need to arrange your fitting for a new party gown. There is also the note of the prince from the Southern Isles. Would you like more guards placed on his watch?" Gerda spits out questions while counting them off on her fingers.

"I'll leave the chef to decide the menu, as long as there is chocolate in every course, otherwise I don't think Anna would approve. I already get on her nerves by asking he to dance with the Dukes of foreign kingdoms. I will have the fitting before dinner in say, about an hour? As for the prince, keep an eye on him, but I don't think he should be too much of a problem if he is any more mature than his youngest brother." Elsa replies with a scowl.

"Yes your highness."

"Oh, and have you seen Anna? I wanted to talk to her about something very important." Elsa examines her surroundings for a possible sign of her sister. Anna always loved to explore outside the gates. She just couldn't get enough of the kingdom.

"I'm sorry, no miss. The dining hall was empty when I checked about an half an hour ago. If you will excuse me." Gerda bows.

"Of course, thank you Gerda." Elsa says before her servant retreats back into the palace. _I wonder where she ran off to?_

* * *

**As I said, a short chapter for the Queen. She deserves a bit of the limelight too!**

**Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more Kristoff and Anna, don't worry, we'll get there!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone for all of the follows, and favorites! **

**Heres chapter four! **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Early the next morning...  
Another beautiful autumn day in Arendelle. The sun is shining upon the morning dew, giving the grounds of Arendelle a soft glow. But that wasn't the only thing glowing in the kingdom, there was something shining much brighter that morning, more like someone.  
She was woken with a soft kiss to the nose.

"Mmmm, Kristoff..." she mumbles with a swat of her hand. He laughs from above her and goes for the nose again.

"You're such a heavy sleeper, did you know that?" He says in his sleepy voice. It sent shivers down Anna's spine.

"Mmm, what time is it?" She rubs her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Eight, maybe nine in the morning." Kristoff settles on his elbow beside Anna.

"Too early! More sleep!" she turns away from him and nuzzles into her pillow.

"Too early? We've been in this bed for nearly eighteen hours. And have been sleeping for about fourteen of them. I don't know how you can still be tired!?" He laughs from behind her. Her eyes pop open at the memory of what happened yesterday. After admitting that they loved each other, they made love for the very first time. She could vaguely remember her screams and the feeling of his lips all over her body. It made her feel ten degrees hotter beneath the comforters.

"Last night..." She lifts herself into an upright position to face him. He smiles up at her. Anna gulps at her beloved man's messy hair and sleepy eyes. Gosh, he's more attractive when he just wakes up!

"What about last night?" He reaches up and strokes her cheek with his thumb.

"I loved it." She whispers with a shy smile. Kristoff grins and turns onto his back with his hand behind his head.

"I did too." He replies as she places her hand on his well built chest. She had no idea ice harvesting could do this to a person. He sure had some muscle. She rests her chin over his heart.

"I love you Kristoff."

"I love you too, bed head and all." He mumbles and runs his hand up and down her back in steady strokes. She roles her eyes at the statement, but smiles anyway. They both close there eyes and enjoy the serene moment in each others arms.

The serenity of which was shattered when there came a knocking at the door.

"Princess, it's time for your fitting for the ball." it was Gerda.

"Oh? And when's the ball?" She asks with her head still resting upon Kristoff's chest.

"In two hours miss. Her highness the Queen insists you wake up for your fitting and eat something before the festivities begin." Says Gerda. Anna groans and lifts her head, eyes still closed.

"The fitting's now? Like right now?" She calls.

"Yes, right now."

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute. Let me just freshen up." She forces her eyes open and frowns at Kristoff.

"Yes ma'am" and with that, Gerda can be heard scurrying down the hall.

"Looks like I have to go. Are you sure you don't want to go to the ball? We could get a suit set up for you in no time, and you can stay by me all night. It's sure better than being forced to dance with random strangers from everywhere!" She sits upright on her knees and scowls while Kristoff sits up.

"You know royal balls aren't really my thing Anna. I'll just hang out with Sven in the stables." He smiles weakly. He knew Anna wanted him to join her at the party, but those things were just a bit too, social for him. Besides, he thought all that royal wear was itchy and too tight. Who can wear those flat tipped shoes all day? Was that supposed to be a normal thing?

"Alright, well why don't you go down to breakfast, and I'll see you in a bit. I'm sure Elsa is already down there." She kisses him on the cheek before sliding out of bed. She swiftly moves around the room grabbing pieces of clothing scattered across the floor. He can all but watch with eyes of affection. As soon as she has finished putting on her dress, she washes her face, brushes out her hair with great force, and rushes to the doors.

"I'll see you in a bit." She blows him a kiss and runs out the door leaving him to himself.

"Will you look at that? A perfect house made out of waffles!" Olaf jumps on his chair with excitement. He and Elsa were eating breakfast in the dining hall. It was waffles with strawberries.

"It looks wonderful Olaf! A true masterpiece!" Elsa exclaims as she sips from her teacup.

"Thank-up!" He smiles. Seconds later, Kristoff turns into the room.

"Kristoff! Look what I made!" Olaf points at his breakfast as Kristoff takes his seat beside him.

"Nice, I'm liking the smoke coming out of the house. Use your tea for that I'm guessing?" Kristoff smiles and reaches for a waffle.

"Uh huh. And look! The door actually turns, I was gonna use my arm for that, but then Elsa give me a toothpick! See?" Olaf picks up the plate and leans over Kristoff's place setting, sending flurries in every direction.

"That's cool, uh, you think you could scoot over a bit? You're getting snow in my tea." He points to the cloud, and then to the cup. Olaf quickly pulls back and hops off the chair.

"I'm gonna go show this to Sven!" He waddles toward the door carrying his masterpiece.

"Please don't let Sven eat it? It's bad for his stomach!" Kristoff calls after him.

"I know, I'll be careful!" He replies with a giggle. Both Kristoff and Elsa laugh as he waddles off down the hall.

"So Anna is in fitting I hope?" Elsa turns to face her friend. Kristoff nods and pokes a his breakfast. The atmosphere of the moment had suddenly gotten very awkward. Kristoff had rarely been left alone with Elsa. Considering that he was in a relationship with her sister, and he had no idea how Elsa felt about that.

"So where did you two run off to yesterday? You missed dinner and Sven was looking for you?! I found him wondering around the garden. I brought him back to his stables and gave him a few carrots." She smiles.

"Really? I guess we got a bit...distracted..." He drifts off. He had completely forgotten about Sven last night. Aww man, poor buddy, he must've been starving!

"Distracted? How...? Ahh, I see. Yes very distracted it seems." Her smug expression makes his cheeks hot enough to melt solid ice. Her expression turns into a laugh as she winks at him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't mean to tease. But you must really love her huh?" She cocks her head to the side and smiles at him thoughtfully.

"I do, very much." He whispers only loud enough for her to hear three seats over without making eye contact. Doing so would most likely drive him to insanity.

"Well, she loves you too. Probably much more than you do." She places down her napkin on the table. He nods and pushes his plate further into the table, suddenly, no longer hungry.

"Kristoff, I have another question to ask you. Please look at me?" She asks. Kristoff, in no position to disobey his Queen drags his eyes off the tablecloth to her face. There was slight humor etched in her expression. He goes to his pocket and pulls out the compass, fidgeting with the chain. Why was she looking at him like that? It made him feel like she was boring holes in his head. It's not a wonder he didn't like people, they act...wierd.

"It's about...marriage...to Anna." She asks. His eyes bug out of his head and he drops the compass on the ground in front of him making a loud thud and clatter. He stares at her like she had a snake on her head.

"I know it's sudden, but Anna will be nineteen soon and numerous available bachelors will be interested in her. Believe me, I have already gotten enough proposals since the opening of Arendelle to the public. It is unknown that Anna is in a relationship with you Kristoff, and if you love her, why not proclaim that love by asking her hand?" She said everything perfectly. It's like she had the whole speech planned out from the start! Did she have special training in that subject as a kid? Kristoff was at a loss for words. His expression had not changed, in fact, he looked even more terrified than he did ten seconds ago.

"I...uh...well...y-you think...I...she...wait...what?!" He scratches his head and creases his forehead like he's deep in thought making Elsa laugh.

"I'm recommending that you ask for Anna's hand in marriage Kristoff!"

* * *

**Ohhhhh!**

**I bet y'all like where this is going! Poor Kristoff might just faint!**

**Thanks again to everyone! RxR!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoa, nearly 50 followers in less than a week, you guys are the best!**

**Sorry for not updating for the last four days, my teachers have been dropping assignments and exams like bombs in a war zone. It has been just one thing after another and I am mentally exhausted. My efforts at writing over the past three days have been disastrous. **

**I also have to say that I'm experiencing major Frozen withdrawal. One minute I'm in love with the movie and it's characters and the songs, then the next minute I hate it and think up every bad thing about the film. And that is very unhealthy if I'm the one writing stories.**

**Now I'm happy to say that it is Friday, I have been inspired, and I think I bombed my History Exam...**

**Now shall we continue? Where were we? Ah yes, a hand in a marriage.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Princess, you are glowing this morning!" Gerda exclaims from beside Anna. She was standing on a podium getting her dress finalized for tonight. Servants and maids buzzed around the room with fabrics, decorations, and sequins galore.

"Why thank you Gerda. Uh, what exactly do you mean by glowing?" Anna extends her foot for her shoes.

"Your face child. I have not seen your eyes glow so bright since the day you were born princess. You look so happy today, you are usually so grumpy in the mornings." she holds out an assortment of ribbons for Anna's hair.

"Oh, well...uh...let's just say I got a good nights sleep. I'll take that one." She points to a lime green ribbon with a blue tint. She had to smile to hide her burning cheeks.

"Well your highness, I have to say I like the change in attitude." Gerda bows her head.

"You are?" Kristoff's mouth hangs open as he gawks at his Queen.

"Yes, I believe it is the next step in your relationship. And with that said, you have my full blessing." She bows her head sympathetically. All the while, Kristoff shakes his head in attempt to keep up with the conversation. Geez, this woman moves quickly.

"I do? I mean, we do?" He asks as he kneels to retrieve his compass beneath the table.

"Yes, would you like help finding a ring?"

_thud_

The table bounces off the floor and all of the plates and silverware wobble.

"Owwww!" Kristoff cries from beneath the table. He slides off his chair and crawls out from underneath whilst rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, are you all right?" Elsa starts to stand up when Kristoff waves his hand.

"Nah, I've got a thick skull, don't worry about it." Ring? He didn't even have a chance to respond to the recommendation, then the blessing, and now the ring? Those two sisters are too much alike, they move too fast for anyone sane enough to keep up.

"I'm sorry, you probably need time to think about everything I've just said. I apologize." Elsa takes her seat. He stands up and shakes his head.

"No please, it's fine. I do have something I can use for a ring. The trolls. My family. Gave it to me during my last visit to them." He fishes around in his pocket until he pulls out a small green pouch. Within the pouch rest a silver-blue crystal that glowed in the sun.

"Oh, it's beautiful! So, you want to marry Anna?" Elsa holds the shimmering mineral in her hand.

"Well, yeah, why not? I mean after everything we've been through, I really can't see myself with anyone else. Except for Sven of course, but I'll always have him." He scratches his head and chuckles. Elsa smiles and returns the crystal to him.

"I already consider you family Kristoff, and Sven too of course! If you don't have a ring yet, I would like to make a recommendation." She stands up while Kristoff places the pouch safely in his pocket.

"I don't think chocolate is a durable material to make a ring your highness." He smiles and she smirks back.

"No, I have something I want you to use, please, follow me." She walks out the door and signals for him to follow her out.

"Uhm, Gerda? I think this dress is a wee bit to long..." Anna wobbles with her arms outstretched. The dress dragged about five inches on the ground. Anna, while already clumsy, put everything she had into not tripping.

"Mmm, yes, my eyes are going I'm afraid. I must've mistaken the zero for a five while measuring. I'm sorry sweetheart." She places her hand beneath her chin as if she's thinking.

"It's alright. Can-can we just get it off before I tri-Whoa!" She flies forward and falls into a chair.

"I think it looks pretty!" Olaf steps forward and pats the hem of the dress. Anna giggles and shakes her head at Olaf.

"It's very pretty Olaf, but I can't walk in it." She slides off the chair and sits on the floor.

"Very well, let's take the dress off and shorten the hem." Gerda claps her hands and the maidens fly to work. Olaf takes a seat by the fire and watches with content.

"Uhm, where are we going?" Kristoff asks as he and Elsa make their way through the halls.

"To the royal safe. It's where the thing I want to give you is kept." She explains. He imagined the royal safe as a huge vault with all sorts of treasures piled along the walls. Everything from the kingdom's funds to the royal crowns would be in there.

"Right in here." Elsa opens the double doors and leads the duo into the room. They walk into the room filled with colors of different shapes along the wall.

"The hall of paintings?" He asks as they enter. He remembered Anna showing him the room and the paintings she talked to as a kid. He felt lucky to have had Sven, at least he had someone to talk to, and then talk back to himself.

"Mmhmm, now over here." She calls him over to the wall on the far side of the room. There was a giant family portrait that filled a majority of the wall. The portrait had the deceased King and Queen along with young Anna and Elsa back when the family was together.  
Elsa removed a necklace from around her neck. At the end of the chain was the royal family's crest.

"I don't always wear this, but I was hoping I would get a chance to bring you here this morning." She waves the crest to show him before pressing it into the bottom right corner of the portrait. There was an indentation that fit the crest perfectly, and upon its placement, there was a click before the portrait opened like a door.

"Whoa..." He gasps as he watches the royal hidden vault reveal itself.

"Us royals have got plenty of secrets. " Elsa smiles and steps into the secret room. Kristoff follows to find the vault he pictured in his mind blown away. It was even bigger, brighter, and shinier than he originally thought. There were stacks of gold blocks piled along one wall, and a glass case of jewels and minerals lined up on another. On the far wall, there was a single glass case. Inside of it were the royal crowns.

"Over by the crowns." She leads him to the single case occupied by the newly crafted crowns.

"I had to have new ones made after my parents died with the old ones." She gestures at the gold crowns.

"Of course I don't wear mine, unless it's a special occasion." She continues as she reaches beneath the case to the wooden base wear she pushes a button. Then out pops a small drawer with what looked like a jewelry box. She removes the purple felted box and holds it in her hand. It's about the size of a ring box.

"Here, I want you to use this for the engagement ring." She hands the box to Kristoff. He opens it to reveal a silver wedding band.

"It was my mothers wedding band, she had a thing for silver. She always wore her engagement ring and left the band in here. She died with the ring, and this is what I have left of her." Elsa stares at the band with a warm smile. If this was all she had left of her mom, than why would she offer it to him? She should keep it if it's so important.

"I-I can't take this. If this is all you have left, then you should keep it!" He tries to give the box back but Elsa just pushes his hands away.

"It's for Anna. That way Anna will always have a piece of our mother, and of you. Please, take it and have he royal engraver put the ring together. I don't want it any other way. And I don't think our mother would either." She smiles. Kristoff gawks at his Queen.

"Go on, Anna should be getting out of fitting any moment now. I don't want her to see us in here." She turns Kristoff around and starts pushing him towards the exit.

"You really don't have to give this to me. I can find something else. I mean the trolls gave me grass, or I could just find something in the mountains I could make a ring out of!" He goes off mumbling to himself as Elsa ushers him back into the portrait gallery. She turns around takes her necklace out of the portrait after sealing it.

"Please, I want you to take it. It'll just collect dust in there. Now go on, I want to see how the gem and ring look together." She smiles and points to the hall. Kristoff bows before making his exit. As soon as he disappears into the hall, she turns to admire her family portrait from more then ten years before. She looks to her mother and father.

"Well mom, dad, how am I doing so far? Good? I'm still adjusting to you not being here. I really miss you guys." She whispers to the paintings. Then she replaces her chain around her neck and quietly exits the room.

* * *

**Now I'm posting these faster than I can write them, so it might take me a while to write the next chapter.**

**Like usual, thanks to everyone for reading! And be sure to RxR if you want more chapters sooner! Give me a reason to write these things faster!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the positive feedback guys! I'm extremely impressed with how well this story is doing!**

**I thought I'd give y'all one more chapter before I start this new school week. Don't expect any updates within the next few days, I'll probably be hitting the books all week.**

**Well! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I think we should consider just starting over Gerda. The skirt is extremely heavy. And this new dress is very tight." Anna stands before a mirror lifting the weighed down skirt hanging from her hips.

"But you look so pretty Anna. Why waste such a beautiful dress?" Olaf asks from his seat by the window. He was now watching the first flakes of winter sprinkle down from the clouds.

"Because I can't breathe." Anna tries stretching her arms out in attempt make more room for her airways. Gerda steps behind her and begins to unlace the the dress.

"This is very tight. Sweetheart, have you gained weight?" Gerda pulls on the lace on the back of her dress tightly. With each tug Anna yelps and tips back slightly.

"Well, I might've started eating a lot of chocolate starting...very recently..." She holds her breath while Gerda pulls again.

"The knot isn't coming undone my lady." She steps back and examines her challenge before there's a knock on the door.

"Enter." Gerda calls without even glancing up from the dress. Anna heaves air in and out of her chest.

"The ball starts in twenty minutes your majesty. Her highness the Queen requests to see her sister in the ballroom before the festivities begin." A guard pokes his head into the room and relays his message quickly before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"Goodness is it that time already! How time flies!" Gerda looks out the window to see the high noon sun peeking through the winter clouds. Olaf hops off the bench by the window and plops down on the floor by the warm fire.

"Please don't tell me I have to stay in this dress all night! I can't breathe! I can barely move!" Anna exclaims as she waddles from side to side dragging a very heavy skirt beneath her.

"My lady we only have twenty minutes and you heard the guard. Elsa wants to see you. Just...no eating, no dancing, and no hyperventilating...okay?" Gerda smiles sweetly at Anna as the tightly wound princess gawks at her long time friend and maiden.

"So you want me to go downstairs and literally stand there all night? I don't even think it's virtually possible for me to sit down!" She gasps for air as she yells in desperation. Gerda rushes to her side and yanks on the lace once more.

"It isn't budging dear. I'm sorry, I really am..." Gerda steps back and bows in apology as the rest of her maidens follow suit. Anna takes a deep breath, or at least as deep as her dress would let her go, and regains composure.

"It's okay. This'll do just fine, please don't apologize. It's partly my fault, chocolate has been my breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the past few weeks. I guess I've been nervous, that's all." Anna tries to reach up and scratch her temple, but the dress wouldn't let her arm go past ear level. After numerous tries at reaching her itchy temple, she finally gives up in exasperation. You knew that in just an hour and a half, everything could go from beautifully perfect to a complete disaster? And this wasn't the first time Anna has experienced that first hand.

"I'll just...I'll find a way to survive the night. Don't worry, you all should be preparing for tonight. Go on ahead, I'll make it down to the ballroom...eventually." Anna starts wobbling for the doors when her over length skirt catches on the heal of her shoe and she goes toppling forward.

"Really?!" She sighs before she hits the ground face first.

"You highness!" A young maiden rushes to her side and helps her back up.

"I'm never gonna make it downstairs, let alone TO the stairs." Anna gratefully leans on her maiden for support as she steps out of her heels.

"I'll help you my lady." The young woman bends down to retrieve Anna's shoes before gesturing to the doors. With one lifting the front of her dress and the other held out for balance, her maiden grabs the back of her skirt, and they make their way to the door making about...a little less than fifteen feet per minute.

"Young man?" Elsa grabs the attention of one of her newest and youngest guards waiting by the door of the ballroom.

"Your majesty?" He bows his head and turns to her.

"Have you seen Anna? I asked for her to meet me here about ten minutes ago." She looks around the empty ballroom as if expecting her sister to appear before her.

"I have not my lady. Would you like me to search for her?" He asks and Elsa shakes her head.

"No, I'm sure I'll see her soon. She can't be far." Elsa starts pacing on the slick hardwood floor of the room. She had just changed into her party gown, slightly different from her daily dress. Just a more darker and solid material from the sparkling blues of her other one. After her conversation and exchange with Kristoff, she's been nervously fidgeting around wondering if she had completely terrified her, hopefully, soon to be brother in law. The poor guy looked as if he was about to throw up and then faint. He accepted the band and left, she just hoped he didn't run for the hills.

"Elsa, I'm here!" Anna calls from the doorway and wobbles further into the room, a young maiden trailing behind.

"My goodness, are you turning purple?" Elsa walks over to her sister and examines her.

"Dress is too tight, have to wear it anyway...I'm not allowed to...eat...dance...or breathe uncontrollably..." She gasps and drops her skirt in the floor. It hangs about two inches longer than it should.

"Oh, that's...fun..." Elsa feels for her sister.

"Yeah, fun for me! I just can't wait for this party to be OVER! I think I'm going to stand...right there...and STAY THERE for the rest of the night!" Anna grabs the front of her dress and starts stomping across the room. Only problem is, her maiden failed to catch up in time. Her heel yanks on the excess fabric at the back of the skirt and sends her flying backwards.

"Not again!" She yells before she lands on her butt with a loud thud.

"Why me?!" She sobs and starts doing the one thing she was not allowed to. Hyperventilate.

"Calm down Anna. Just take a seat on the throne and you'll be okay. You don't have to stay for the whole party, just for the beginning, then you can get this taken off." Elsa says when she reaches her sobbing sister. Her maiden follows shortly behind.

"That's the thing! I don't think I can GET it off!" Anna sobs uncontrollably into her hands.

"Your majesty is there anything I can do?" The maiden perks up from behind Elsa. She was young and a new hire to the staff.

"No, she's just been a little stressed and tired lately. Please don't worry about us, I'm sure you have other duties to tend to. Go on ahead, she'll be fine." Elsa smiles at her. She bows and scurries off in the direction of the kitchen. Elsa turns back to her sister.

"Anna, please stop crying. Chin up, come on." Elsa soothingly rubs her sister's back.

"It's just been so hard! Everytime he leaves, I feel like he's never gonna come back!" Anna yells through her tears. All the while she clawing at her tight corset. It takes a second for Elsa to figure out what she's talking about before she realizes it's Kristoff. He leaves for weeks at a time to oversee the ice harvesting and ensure that the deliveries make it to the kingdom. Even though it's wintertime, he'll still have to venture out into the wilderness to make sure all is well up the north mountain with the harvesting. Well at least Kristoff wasn't a fisherman, then Anna wouldn't let him leave at all.

"Okay, Anna, look at me! I know it's difficult, but Kristoff is not mom and dad, he won't die and leave you behind okay?! Chin up Anna! You need to adjust! They're simple adjustments, they're hard, but they're not impossible! Look at me!" Elsa urges Anna's chin up to face her.

"Breathe, just breathe. Don't let the nightmares get to you." She whispers to her sister in soothing tones. Anna breathes and calms down slightly.

"That's it, you're okay." Elsa rests her head atop Anna's.

"I miss them Elsa..." Anna whispers as she lets one more tear escape. Elsa sighs into Anna's hair.

"I miss them too."

* * *

**Well? Whadya think?!**

**Leave feedback guys! I want to/need to hear some support!**

**Thanks a million for following/favoring/and reviewing!**

**Keep doing it! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have to say, I had extra time today after working out to write a another chapter! **

**Hope you're all excited!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well Sven? How does it look?" Kristoff holds up the ring in the light for his best buddy to see. Sven smiles and wiggles his tail with delight.

"I like it too." Kristoff admires the ring. With the gem his family gave him cut down to a shimmering rhinestone and the silver band given to him by Elsa, the ring looked perfect.

"Do you think I'm moving into this too fast?" Kristoff asks.

"No! She'll definitely say yes!" He replies for Sven. Kristoff sighs in relief before another thought pops into his head.

"Or! Or she'll say you're moving too fast and say no!" He says again for Sven. He turns to look at his friend who had a sad expression plastered on his face. Kristoff shakes his head in exasperation.

"You know sometimes I don't like you..." He says in his normal voice. Sven just licks his cheek and returns to munching on a carrot.

"What if she does say no?" He asks himself while he stares at the ring.

"Her majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Kai announces as Elsa steps up to the throne. She smiles warmly as the guests bow in unison.

"Her majesty Princess Anna of Arendelle!" He announces for Anna as she stiffly pushes herself off the pillar to wave to the crowd. By now the tears had stopped, but for a little while she and her sister vented about their feelings towards losing their parents. It felt good to talk about their feelings with each other. It's something they haven't gotten to do in a long time.

"How're you holding up?" Elsa approaches her sister who was again leaning against the pillar.

"I'm starving! I didn't get breakfast OR lunch!" She looks in desire at the buffet table. Elsa giggles when Anna's stomach growls.

"I can't move, I can't eat, I can barely breathe! And I WANT FOOD!" She stomps her foot and bangs the back of her head against the pillar.

"Anna, you don't have to stay anymore. Why don't you go get that dress of-" Elsa begins, but is interrupted by Kai, two guards, and one young gentleman.

"Your majesty, I introduce Prince John of the Southern Isles. Prince John, may I introduce Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Princess Anna of Arendelle!" Kai announces slightly breathless from all the yelling.

"John! I knew I heard Hans mention that name! So he's your brother huh?" Anna attempts to cross her arms, but it made her even more uncomfortable and incapable to breathe. She just let them fall to her side.

"It is a pleasure to meet you John." Elsa bows her head at the prince. He seemed pretty young, not much older than herself. He had the same hair color as Hans with hazel eyes.

"The pleasure is mine your Majesty. We would not be meeting if it was not for my brother's completely unforgivable behavior. I would like to apologize to you, your sister, and the whole kingdom for the problems he has caused." John says with a bow. His voice was like honey, smooth and naturally pleasant to listen to.

"I accept your apology, thank you." Elsa responds.

"I do too." Anna smiles from her spot against the pillar.

"And I believe the kingdom thanks you for apologizing for Hans." Elsa speaks for her kingdom.

"Thank you your Majesties." John bows again and smiles. His smile was, well it was warm and sweet. His eyes sparkled when he smiled, and Elsa found this sudden attraction to the man standing before her.

"Ahem. Thank you John. Please, enjoy the party." Elsa gestures to the full ballroom. As John wanders off, Elsa nods at her guards to keep a close eye on him. Even though looking at him made her feel, different, it doesn't mean he's off the hook.

"Huh, he's kinda cute dontcha think so sis? Heh?" Anna elbows her sister and winks. There's a grin from ear to ear on her face.

"Don't be ridiculous Anna. He's the brother of the man who tried to kill us. Besides, you would probably think all of the Princes of the Southern Isles are cute." Elsa smirks and Anna just rolls her eyes.

"Please! I'm speaking for you! I'm already taken! Speaking of taken, I want to see my boyfriend. I haven't seen him ALL DAY! Now if I could just make it to that door!" She eyes the door leading to the courtyard where Sven's private barn was. And probably where Kristoff was.

"Go on ahead. I'll be fine here. You go find a pair of scissors and get that dress off before it cuts off your circulation." Elsa motions for her sister to leave.

"I think it already has!" Anna calls over her shoulder as she wobbles, with a bit more control, to the doors. Elsa laughs and decides to chat with some of her subjects. She weaves in and out of groups of chatting people, saying the occasional hello or giving the usual wave. When she reaches the buffet table, she reaches for a piece of chocolate when she hears a familiar voice from behind her.

"Your majesty. How are you?" Elsa turns around to find John smiling and holding a champagne glass.

"Very well, you?" She smiles in return.

"I'm swell thank you!" He smiles, but this time flashing his pearly white teeth. Elsa couldn't help but let her stare linger a little long than it should.

_Control Elsa! Stay in control!_

"So...thirteen brothers?" She says the first thing that pops into her head. John laughs and nods with a sigh.

"Yes, thirteen! And I'm one of them unfortunately! I'm third oldest out of all of us!" he sighs with a smile.

"So that would make you...old...er...huh?" Elsa realized she was at a loss for words. She already had enough trouble talking to people, now she found herself stuttering.

"Whoa! Jump right to the punch huh! I'm thirty-one. There's a one year difference between each of us." He nods and takes a sip out of his glass.

"Oh, that's...old...I mean you're not old! You're just old...er!" Elsa wanted to hit herself for saying what she just did. John looked at her in confusion but just shook his head and smiled after a second. Oddly enough, he didn't seem like he was thirty, he seemed younger. Maybe the fountains of youth granted him a lifetime wish.

_Deep breaths Elsa. Don't freeze the kingdom again_

She thought to herself while wiggling her fingers to remove the tension building up. She was pretty sure that with each wiggle of her finger that there was a snowstorm starting in some far distant place. She silently apologized to that place.

"So how do you like being Queen?" He pulled her out of his reverie.

"Oh uh, yes, I like it very much. I'm happy to lead such a beautiful kingdom. My home." She smiles and examines her ballroom with admiration.

"I couldn't do it. Be King. That's something for my brothers to do, not me." He follows her gaze and sighs. Boy did he sigh a lot, but somehow, Elsa found it, cute.

"You mean your two older brothers?" She asks. He pulls his attention back to her abruptly and runs his gloved fingers through his hair.

"Uh, yeah, my two older brothers. They're into the whole rule-over-the-kingdom business. It's just not me." He shrugs and grins at her. Again she felt her cheeks get hot, a feeling she was not used to.

"I see." She smiles and forcefully tears her eyes away from his. As she does, the orchestra begins playing slow music that could lull a baby to sleep.

"Ahh, would you like to dance? My lady?" John regains his posture and extends his hand to her.

"Uh..." Right about now, she would deploy her sister and have them dance with her instead. Except, Anna had left. Uh oh...

"Of course, but I have to tell you I'm not much of a dancer." Elsa places her hand with his. He gently pulls her out to the center of the floor.

"Don't worry, I've got you." He smiles and pulls her close.

"Just follow my lead?" He whispers in her ear. She shivers when she feels his breath tickle her skin.

"Sure." They dance with grace across the dance floor and for the first time in forever, Elsa danced.

* * *

**And that's Elsa night at the ball!**

**Opinions anyone?**

**Thanks to everyone for the support!**

**Like usual, RxR!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Phew! Now this chapter took me some time to think about! I had to decide on the right way to write everything! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Meanwhile,  
In the barn, Kristoff and Sven relax atop a pile of hay. Sven slowly dosed off to the soft strums of Kristoff's brand new lute and his humming along in soft soothing tones. Nearly dosing off himself, Kristoff let his eyes close as he lay his lute to the side. Suddenly, the door swings open and Anna crawls into the barn.

"I heard you playing!" She chirps as she crawls in on all fours. Kristoff and Sven, having been suddenly awoken, stare at her in disbelief.

"Anna, why are you crawling on the floor?" Kristoff rubs his eyes and reaches for her. He pulls her beside him on the pile of hay. She kind of sits on a flatter angle so she can breathe.

"Why are you sitting like that?" Kristoff implores as he tries to pull her back up, she just whimpers and resists.

"Wait a minute! Let me catch my breath! It took a lot of work to get here!" She holds up her hand in his face as a signal to leave her be.

"By crawling?" He asks again.

"I couldn't get down the stairs on my own, so I had to slide down them, and when I got to the bottom, I couldn't get back up. So I had to crawl instead." She says matter of factly.

"Why would you have to do that?" He asks. She shakes head and pulls at her dress,

"Because this thing is too TIGHT! And no one can get it off! It's also too LONG! So it dragged everywhere I WENT!" She exclaims out of breath. Kristoff can't help but smile at her.

"Do you have your knife on you?" She asks and Kristoff shakes his head.

"No, it's upstairs. I left it on your dresser. I didn't want to carry it around with me all day." He smiles innocently when he notices her glaring at him.

"Mmmph! How am I supposed to get back in the palace! I can't get up the stairs!" She leans her head in his shoulder and he pulls her close.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you inside." He whispers into her hair. She smiles and snuggles in closer to his chest.

"You are the best Kristoff Bjorgman." She mumbles into his shirt. They sit like that for a few moments in each others arms. She gazes out the window and notices the stars, they were shining bright tonight.

"Oh look at the stars! C'mon!" She drags herself forward and crawls to the door.

"Anna wait!" Kristoff quickly stands up and picks her up so she could stand. He notices how her skirt hangs two inches too long on the floor.

"Whoa you're right, this dress is too long..." He comments. She smiles and rushes to the door.

"C'mon!" She grabs his hand and shuffles into the chilly winter night.

"How can you walk in that thing?" He mumbles as he is being dragged behind her. She pulls him near the frozen pond and points to the reflection the stars make in the frozen water and moves her finger to point to the sky. The stars, well let's just say, the stars in Arendelle were sure a sight a see. They glittered in the night sky in a beautiful way. Anna used to love gazing out the window at night to look up at the sky, seeing as she had nothing better to do...

"Look at that view..." Kristoff whispers as he follows a shooting star across the sky.

"I know. It's wonderful isn't it?" She whispers and wraps her arms around his arm snuggling against his muscled biceps. As she gazes up at the stars, Kristoff looks down to admire her. She was the brightest star in his life. And no matter how cheesy that sounded, he didn't care, not a single bit.  
Upon seeing a shadow behind him, he turned his head to find Sven standing by the barn doors wagging his tongue and nodding at Anna. Though Kristoff got the hint, he refused to listen and shook his head at Sven. The reindeer sits down and glares at Kristoff.

"I'll be right back." Kristoff pulls away from Anna and makes his way to Sven.

"No Sven, not tonight!" He hisses at his friend. In response, Sven huffs at him.

"I know you want me to, but I can't! I'll chicken out!" He whispers through gritted teeth. Sven just bucks him in the head with his antlers.

"Oww!" Kristoff rubs his forehead.

"Hello! What a beautiful night it is tonight! Am I right!" Olaf waddles up to them with a smile and open arms. Again, Sven nods in Anna's direction.

"No Sven!" Kristoff yells.

"Did you say something?!" Anna turns around upon hearing him. Kristoff whirls around and scratches his head.

"Uh, no! I'll be right there!" And as he's talking, Sven quickly slips his antler into the side pocket of Kristoff's pants and pulls out a black pouch. Inside the pouch was the ring.

"Ohhh! What's that?" Olaf reaches up and grabs the pouch when Kristoff turns back around to face them. Olaf fishes out the velvet box and pushes it open.

"Ohhhhh! That's one shiny ring!" Olaf exclaims.

"Hey! Give that back!" Kristoff's eyes practically bulge out of his head when he sees the ring and he takes it back from Olaf.

"Are you gonna do what I think you're gonna do?" Olaf raises his arms in delight.

"No, I'm no-!"

"He is! We'll go on then! Don't let us get in your way!" The snowman smiles and motions for Kristoff to return to Anna. But Kristoff remains where he is and glares at Olaf.

"Why isn't he asking?" Olaf leans over to Sven.

"Do you think he knows how to ask?" He asks again. Kristoff just rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

"Let me help ya! Hey Anna! Kristoff's got a QUESTION to ask yooouuuuu!" Olaf yells in Anna's direction. When she turns around, Kristoff just shakes his head and moves to cover Olaf's mouth. Sven just sits there and nods.

"Really? What is it?" She asks.

"Nothing! They're just joking around!" Kristoff laughs nervously, causing a raised eyebrow from Anna. If anything, Kristoff was never the greatest liar. In fact, he isn't even a good liar at all.

"You sure?" Anna questions. When Kristoff nods again, she points behind him.

"Then why are Olaf and Sven so...excited?" She asks. Kristoff whirls around to find them nodding and pointing at his hand, the one holding the box.

"They're just...uhhh..." Kristoff loses his words. Sven rolls his eyes and starts bumping into Kristoff, prodding him to move forward.

"Wait a minute! No! Sven! Stop!" As much as Kristoff tried to hold his ground, Sven had the upper hand strength wise and continued pushing him forward.

"Uh, guys?" Anna asks as the two pass her completely.

"Sven! The ice! Stop Sven!" Kristoff yelled as they moved closer to the ice. But Sven just ignored his pleas.

"Sven! Look out for the ice! Uh, do you want a carrot?!" Anna calls and grabs his attention. But with one strong buck of his antlers so he could look forward and behind him, he sends Kristoff sliding across the pond at an uncontrollable speed.

"Whoa!" He cries while flailing his arms in every direction. Though Kristoff made his living on the ice, his skating abilities were...well...they were not the best, his clumsiness got the better of him. He tripped on a rock sticking above the ice surface and fell flat on his face with a nice 'umph'. Sven had turned his attention to Anna and had not even noticed his friend flying across the ice. But when the reindeer hears the slam of skin against ice, He notices and cringes upon seeing the accident.

"Kristoff!" Anna picks up her dress and dashes to the pond. When she reaches the edge, she steps on something hard and is wasn't the ice.

"Hmm?" She lifts her shoes and examines the snowy ground thinking it was just a small rock, but when she got a closer look, she found it to be a small cube shaped object. Little did Kristoff know, he dropped the box while being pushed by his best friend.

"What this?" She asks when she drops down on her knees and picks up the soft velvety box in her hands.  
Since the late afternoon sun was setting, she had to feel around in order to figure out what is was.

"A box?" She inquires when she finds the lid and lifts it.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasps when she finds a glowing ring within the box. As she stares in awe at her finding, Sven shifts his big eyed stare between Kristoff and Anna.

"Oww" Kristoff mumbled as he pushed himself into a sitting position. He rubbed his head and hoped he didn't just suffer a head injury. With his eyes squeezed shut, he saw little yellow stars circling beneath his eyelids. When he opened his eyes, he saw more stars in the distance. He squeezed them shut again with a groan.

"Psst! I think she knows!" He overhears Olaf whisper to Sven. He turns his head around slowly and squints at the three figures standing at the edge of the pond. There was Sven and Olaf staring at him and motioning towards the third shadow huddled on the ground. With great effort, Kristoff crawled over to where she was sitting.

"Anna, are you okay?" He rubs his eyes and squints to get a closer look at her. Her eyes were wide in shock and surprise. She was staring at her hands it seemed. When Kristoff shook his head and followed her unbreakable gaze, he found her staring right at the engagement ring. _His_ engagement ring.

"Oh uh...Anna, that's just...Anna?" He stutters and turns a new shade of red. When he places his hand on her cheek, he lifts her head to look directly at him. Her eyes slowly move from the ring in her hands to his eyes. When she is finally able to form words, she says:

"Is this yours?" With a loud gulp, Kristoff moves his hand to scratch the back of his head, a terrible nervous habit he had, and nodded.

"Kristoff, were you...were you going to...propose?" She whispered in an almost in audible tone. He looked away for a split second to gather his thoughts and nodded again.

"Really?" She asked with a tiny smile. Again Kristoff nodded, still too terrified to look her in the face.

"Kristoff look at me..." He feels her hand on his shoulder and with a deep breath, he forces himself to meet her eyes. They have a sparkle to them, and her cheeks were bright pink. It took Kristoff a few moments to realize she was crying.

"Why are crying?" He brushes her tears away with his thumb and Anna nuzzles into his warm palm.

"They're not sad tears!" She gasps through quick, uneasy breaths. She holds his hand against her cheek with her own and kisses it.

"They're happy tears?" He asks and she nods with a smile. He takes the box from her lap and examines the ring.

"Ask me? Please?" She gazes up at him. He can't help but grin as he adjusts himself to one knee.

"Uh, do you want to stand up?" He asks when he notices he had to look down to see her.

"I can't..." She shakes her head.

"I can help you up?" He offers but Anna just shakes her head faster.

"No I really can't, I'm stuck. Go on!" She giddily urges him to begin the proposal. With a deep and shaky breath, Kristoff takes one look at his princess, and all of his cares fall away.

"Anna, my Princess, my best friend, the love of my life. I've been in love with you since the moment you barged into that barn throwing rope and carrots at my face. Before I met you, all I wanted was to be by myself. Now, I can't imagine myself anywhere else but by your side. You've thrown my life upside down, literally! It only made me love you even more. Anna, will you give me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?" The second he finished his proposal Anna threw herself at him.

"YES! I BILLION TRILLION TIMES YES!" she exclaims after basically attacking him. They fell back in the snow laughing. Laying on top of him, he slips the glowing ring into her ring finger. The glow of the already soft glowing jewel intensified when it found its place on her finger.

"I love you Kristoff!" She held her left hand tightly to her chest. Sighing in relief, he reaches up and strokes her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you too." He whispers.

"Awwwwww, how romantic!" Olaf perks up from beside Sven. Olaf was tightly hugging Sven's neck.

"I think I'm gonna cry! It's so...beautiful! Almost like a summer day!" He acts as if he's tearing up. Sven wags his tongue and smiles happily.

"How about we head inside? It's a bit chilly out here." Kristoff suggests and Anna complies, rolling off of him. He picks himself off the ground and turns to pick her up princess style.

"You two will be okay?" Kristoff asks.

"Yeah! You go!" Olaf winks and shoos them off. Kristoff turns around and makes his way to the entrance of the palace with Anna in his arms.

"You're an excellent dancer." Elsa comments as she and John make their way off the dance floor.

"Thank you, was that your first time slow dancing?" He smiles and leads her towards the buffet table.

"My very first, yes." She sighs.

"Well you were great, for your first time!" He offers her a glass of champagne and she gladly accepts.

"So how long do these parties usually last?" He takes a sip out of his glass.

"They can go on for as long as they like. I usually just need to give the command. But we don't close the gates, so the guests can stay for as long as they like." She smiles at him.

"Are you leaving after tonight?" She asks. He shakes his head with a laugh.

"No, I'll be staying until the morning or late afternoon at the most. My captain has a fear if sailing at night. Should've seen him on our way here, he was a mess." He shakes his head.

"I have a fear if sailing at all." Elsa whispers so only he can hear. His smile fades and he looks at her with eyes of sympathy.

"You're parents. I'm sorry." He says in a soft tone. Elsa smiled and quickly thinks up another topic.

"Well, will you come by the palace tomorrow? Or will this be the last time I see you?" She blurts out with much effort. Way to change the subject, seeing how it has been bugging her that she might never see those gorgeous eyes ever again. His knee-shaking smile returns and he leans in slightly closer to her.

"Well, that depends. Do you want this to be the last time we see each other?" He whispers in his deep voice.

* * *

**I hope that didn't completely drag on And I hope you guys liked it!**

**We'll be getting soooo much more drama in the next few chapters...I've just got to write them first.**

**Please tell me what you think! I must hear opinions!**

**And I hope they're good opinions too!**

**thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, so I got some very...motivational Advice I guess. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I encourage more people to do it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I NEED to get this thing off!" Anna cries as Kristoff places her down on the bed. He smiles at her desperation and heads for the dresser where his knife was.

"Alright, let's get it off you." He returns to the bed and sits beside her. She climbs on his lap and wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Looking over her shoulder, he cuts the lace on her corset with one swipe of his knife. Then he tosses it on the bedside table and pulls her dress open behind her back.

"Kristoff!" She squeaks into his neck.

"What? You said you wanted to burn this dress as soon as you got it off. You don't want me to rip it?" He chuckles in her ear. She just sighs and squeezes him tighter.

"It was just a rush of cold air. But at least I can breathe now." She giggles. He pulls her dress farther apart and places his hands on her bare skin setting off a series of moans to escape her lips. He plants several light kisses on her shoulder and pulls back to kiss her collarbone. He slowly pulls her dress down and exposes her chest and stomach.

"Kristoff..." She whispers and his mouth seeks out her own. Her fingers scramble to undo the sash holding his pullover in place. When she finally gets it off, she lifts the thick material over his head and tosses it to the side. Now she had to get his shirt off, darn so many layers! His lips make their way down her throat to her chest, leaving a scorching trail of heat behind. She clutches his head to her chest and revels in the feel of his soft hair against her chin and fingers.

"Anna" he lifts his head and stares up at her.

"Thank you." He whispers. She cradles his beautifully sculpted face in her hands.

"For what?" She asks. He flashes that swoon worthy side grin and gazes into her eyes.

"For giving me everything I never knew I needed, and more." He whispers in that oh so shy tone of his. She leans down and presses a kiss to his jaw.

"Your welcome. Your so very welcome...".

"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow around the kingdom?" Elsa and John walk side by side out through the front courtyard. The party had ended and the guests had started dispersing. Some bid their farewell to the Queen as they passed by.

"Maybe. I'll probably do a little sightseeing." He smiles and stops when they reach the gate.

"I hope you enjoyed your night." She smiles.

"I did, thank you for having me your majesty." He bows his head.

"Please, just call me Elsa." She grins. His smile falters a bit. But he remains composed.

"Elsa. Thank you. I should be going. Until next time." He kisses her hand and bows before making his leave into the darkness of the kingdom.

"Next time..." She whispers as she watches him walk away. She can't help but smile at the thought of seeing him again, it also made her...anxious.

* * *

**A shortie to accommodate the next chapter which needs to be a stand alone for its own purposes. **

**Thank you to everyone! Be sure to leave a review, and tell me how much you love this story! Even if it's a just a small review, it helps! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Two chapters today guys! I'm feeling generous...**

**Chapter 10!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

On Prince John's royal vessel, he stands in his living quarters staring out the window. The ship remains docked at the port and will stay there until the ship's captain can muster the courage to leave civilization again. The captain was one nervous wreck. Harald, a middle age private servant and tutor to the royal family joins John in his room. Out of all thirteen princes, John was closest to Harald, they knew each other the best. Harald practically raised the prince.

"Your Majesty, how was your evening sir?"

"Harald. It was pleasant, thank you." John smiles at his personal butler and friend.

"How was the ball sir?" He asks from the doorway.

"A very nice one. Why do you ask? You were there!" He laughs at his long time friend.

"Yes my liege, I was there, and I saw his majesty enjoying himself, am I correct?" He raises an eyebrow at John.

"Yes, I did find myself enjoying the festivities? Where are you going with this?" He asks skeptically. Harald knew him so well, he couldn't get away with anything.

"Well sir, for someone who claims to hate parties and socializing, he sure did seem to like this particular event. Hmm?" He puts John on the spot.

"I guess because I didn't have to spend time with my brothers tonight." John shrugs and returns to looking out the window of his bedroom.

"Yes, instead you spent time with another young beauty?" He again raises an eyebrow at the prince.

"You mean the Queen?" John asks without taking his eyes off the window.

"Yes sir."

"And let me guess, you saw me dancing with her?" He asks.

"Yes sir."

"And you saw me talking to her?"

"Yes my liege."

"And you heard me talking to her." John says matter of factly instead of questionably.

"Yes sir." Harald responds after a moment of hesitation.

"And you heard me lie to her." John finally turns around to face his butler. Harald sighs heavily and nods.

"And what do you have to say about my actions tonight Harald? Spit it out, I can tell you want to." It was John's turn to raise his eyebrow.

"Sir...you didn't have to lie." His butler confesses. John sighs himself and runs his now ungloved hand through his hair.

"Yes I did, you know I had to. There are some things you need to fake and lie about." He sighs and takes a seat on the couch.

"But sir, there was something there tonight. A...spark...in your eyes, between both you and the Queen!" Harald steps farther into the room.

"Harald, I think you're reading too many of those romance novels. There can never be something between us Harald. Even if what you supposedly saw tonight was true, it's not. There was no spark, there are no feelings. She's a Queen Harald, I'm a...well you know very well what I am. There can never be anything between us." John turns away from his friend and shuts his eyes while mending to the headache in his temple.

"I know exactly what you are. You are a proud Prince of the Southern Isles, who shouldn't deny something so palpable as chemistry!" Harald exclaims. John opens one eye and squints at him.

"That made little to no sense." He mumbles and shuts his eye again.

"My liege, if you tell her tomorrow when you see her again, maybe you can avoid a whole misunderstanding and-!" John holds up his hand and signals for him to stop.

"There is nothing to avoid Harald. I am doing this for the good of my kingdom. If we want to salvage any relationship we have left with Arendelle, then I have to do it like this. Because I am not going to do what my brothers would do and try to gain Elsa's hand in marriage just to salvage an imaginary bond between two kingdoms. It's wrong, and I won't do it. So lying is what I can do. I'm not hurting her, or anyone by doing this. But at least we'll gain some trust. And if, no, not if, _when_ she finds out, I'll be long gone, and I'll never see her again. But at least we'll still have trade posts with Arendelle. That's one gain we get out of this." John finishes and takes a shaky breath afterwards.

"You would give up your one chance at something real, for the better of your kingdom?" Harald asks. John stares up at him and sighs deeply.

"Mother and father are both ill. And there is a high chance that they're not going to make it Harald, so that leaves the next in line to take the crown. And if this will help protect the Southern Isles, then I'll do it." John admits with a frown. After a moment of silence, Harald speaks up.

"You would make a wonderful King your Highness."

"You know that's not what I want." John says.

"Maybe you will, by some miracle perhaps?" Harald grins and John just shakes his head.

"I know you mean well my friend, but I must do this, there is nothing between me and the Queen. There can not and will never be anything. Now please, it's been a long day. Go get some rest."

"Yes sir, good night." Harald bows and backs out of the room.

"Goodnight." John whispers after he leaves and returns to staring out the window at the star-studded night sky.

* * *

**I wonder where this is going? Is John up to something? What is he keeping from Elsa? Could it destroy the whole kingdom if it gets out?**

**...you're guess is as good as mine cuz I didn't write it yet! HAHA!**

**Like usual, be sure to leave a review, EVERYONE! I need reviews! I need motivation!**

**Thanks everyone! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**The start of winter break guys! You have no idea how relieved and exhausted I am! Now it seems as though I owe all of you a chapter (or two) right?**

**Well your wish has been granted!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Early the next morning, the early chill spreads throughout the kingdom. The sun tried, but failed to peek through the winter clouds looming in the sky. Frozen dew rested on the plants and icicles hung from the rooftops. It was a pleasant winter morning in Arendelle, like any other. Yet, off in the distance, a very large, very powerful storm was brewing over the mountains.

"Cold!" Anna jerks awake as the sudden gust of cold air hits her bare skin. Searching in shock, she found that her comforter had slid off the bed and onto the floor. After reaching down to drag it back on top of her she turns to find Kristoff sleeping peacefully beside her on his back. She noticed how angelic he looked as he slept. His mouth was slightly open and his eyelashes cast shadows under his eyes in the morning light. His hair was a bushy mess and his left arm was stretched behind his head and a makeshift pillow, even though he was already on top of one. His right hand was splayed over his stomach on those jaw dropping abs of his. She reaches over and gently places her tiny hand on top of his oversized man hand. His was about five times bigger than hers, thinking about it made her smile. She could watch him sleep all day, but he was a light sleeper as it was.

"Hmm?" He groans and turns his head toward the direction of the shadow hovering over him. He slowly opens his eyes and sees Anna smiling.

"Good morning." She smiles down at him and moves her hand to caress his cheek. He leans into her hand and stretches out with a long yawn.

"Morning." He finally mumbles when he's done.

"Sleep well?" She asks and rests her head beside his. He smiles and turns to face her with his head propped on his arm.

"You toss and turn a lot in your sleep, you know that?" He replies with a smug grin.

"Well duh, how do you think I get bed head every morning?" She laughs up at him. He rolls his eyes and kisses her forehead before sliding out of bed.

"Leaving already?" She sits up and watches him make his naked way to the lavatory.

"I've gotta use the lavatory." He calls over his shoulder and disappears into the lavatory adjacent to the bedroom.

"Fine." She mumbles to herself and slumps back onto the bed.

"Will you smell that fresh air?!" Olaf smiles and skips through the garden. As he pattered through the fresh blanket of snow from the night before, Sven followed closely behind.

"Aren't ya proud of our two love birds?!" Olaf stops and turns around to face the reindeer. Sven smiles and nods with a wag of his tongue.

"I knew they would fall in love, I knew it from the second she kicked my head and turned my WHOLE world upside down. I knew it!" He sighs and admires the view into the distance. Sven snorts and gives him a questioning look with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I guessed it right from the start! Even though I didn't necessarily know both of their names until halfway through the adventure, I KNEW it was true love." He grins and waves his arms around. Sven just shakes his head and reaches for Olaf's nose.

"No! Bad reindeer!" Olaf swats at him, but Sven keeps going for the delicious carat.  
Early the next morning, the early chill spreads throughout the kingdom. The sun tried, but failed to peek through the winter clouds looming in the sky. Frozen dew rested on the plants and icicles hung from the rooftops. It was a pleasant winter morning in Arendelle, like any other. Yet, off in the distance, a very large, very powerful storm was brewing over the mountains.

"Kristoff..." A now wide awake Anna calls from the floor beside her bed. He hadn't yet returned into the bedroom.

"Kristoff!" She cries and pulls the comforter off the bed and wraps in around her shoulders to cover her bare body.

"You all right?" He calls from the next room over. She throws her head back against the mattress and groans.

"No...I need your help!" She calls and rubs her eyes with the back if her hand.

"What happened?" He rushes out if the lavatory and takes in her current position. She was sprawled out on the floor beside the bed.

"Why are you on the floor?" He kneels beside her. He had already gotten dressed in his daily clothes. Blue shirt, brown vest, purple belt, goodness he looked hot.

"Well, I got out of bed, and...I...fell..." She explains nervously. She didn't want to outwardly say that she had pain down there, but she really couldn't take a step without falling.

"Did you trip?" He rests his hand on her back. She glares up at him and sighs.

"I'm sore from last night. I can't walk, at the moment..." She avoids eye contact as she speaks. Then she hears him chuckle and feels his body heat closer against her skin as he pulls her against him.

"Ahhhh, I see. That would probably be my fault, right?" He gathers her into a hug and rests his chin atop her head. He can't help but grin at the fact she couldn't walk.

"I can tell you're smiling. It's not funny, or cute, or adorable." She mumbles into his shirt. He pulls away and tucks some stray hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry, here, let me help you." He tucks his hand under her knees and his other under her shoulder blades and lifts her with ease. She takes the comforter with her, not in the mood to show off her exposed body.

"Bath?" He asks while making his way back to the lavatory.

"Yes, please." She whispers and looks up at him, he still had smug grin on his face. Someday she would get him back for that, someday.

"You hungry?" Kristoff asks as he watches Anna braid her hair from the bed. He managed to get her bathed and dress, but he'll admit, it was the most difficult task he had ever encountered. Even climbing an ice covered mountain wasn't as difficult as taking care of her. Girls are so fickle, since when did they care about what shampoo to use? She had like fifty different soap bars!

"I'm starving! I haven't really eaten anything since I snuck some chocolates during the meet and greet last night!" She checks herself in the mirror and lifts herself off the bed. She wasn't as sore anymore, but she couldn't walk without wobbling.

"Help?" Kristoff walks over to her side and extends and arm. She links her own arm with his.

"Did I ever tell you how amazingly helpful you are?" She gazes up at him.

"You have, numerous times." He smiles.

"Well that's cuz it's true!" She reaches beside the bed and picks up her engagement ring. It glowed and shimmered a silverish turquoise in the morning sun.

"I think we should wait to tell her. Elsa." She looks up at him.

"How long?" He inquires. He didn't really mind when they decided to tell Elsa, because she already knew. In fact, she suggested it.

"I don't know, I just don't want to spring the idea on her like I did last time. She kinda froze the whole kingdom last time that happened." She nervously laughs and avoids making eye contact with him. He chuckles and wraps his arm tightly around her.

"That's what you get for getting engaged to a man you had just met." She could hear the mock tone in his voice and swats him on the chest.

"Okay, okay, I know, I get it now. You don't need to keep reminding me. For someone who is socially impaired, you sure know how to get on someone's nerves perfectly!" She pushes away from him a wobbles to sit on a chair.

"Now who said I'm socially impaired?" He crosses his arms and stares at her. She laughs and smooths out her skirt.

"The love experts? Duh!" She reminds him of their last encounter with the trolls at the Valley of the Living Rock. He laughs and shakes his head.

"Do not remind me of that!" He makes his way across the room to her.

"Hmmm, they also said that you are...a grumpy talker...clumpy walker...and that you _only like to tinkle in the woods_!" She says in a sing-song voice.

"Alright, alright, that's enough of that now!" He kneels in front of her and clasps her knees.

"But they also said you're sensitive and sweet, and...desperate for human hugs?" She giggles and pulls his head to her chest and wraps her arms around him.

"Now I know who to talk to to incase I need information about you. After all, you are my fiancé, I'll need to know everything about you." She whispers into his hair and feels his grin in response.

"We can wait however long you want to tell Elsa. I don't mind." He pulls away and rests his forehead against hers. His arms slide around her waist and tuck themselves behind her back.

"Thank you." She whispers.

"Now how about something to eat?" He kisses her quickly and pulls back all the way.

"Sure, let's go." He helps her stand up and lends her an arm as they make their way into the hallway.

"So tell me? Where did you get the materials to make this?" She holds the ring between her pointer finger and thumb as she examines it.

"Uh, the trolls gave me the gem, and the band..." He trails off wondering if he should tell her about her mother's wedding band.

"What about the band?" She turns to him as he hesitates.

"I uh..." He knew he couldn't lie, she would see right through it.

"You...?" She asks, her eyes urging him to tell.

"Good morning you two!" They look up to find Elsa by the dining hall doors. Anna quickly slips her ring into the pocket of her dress.

"Morning!" Anna chirps. They stop in front of Elsa.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Elsa examines as Anna wobbles her way to her.

"No, I'm fine!" She quickly answers.

"Why are you wobbling then?" Her sister asks.

"Elsa I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" She grips Kristoff's arm tighter and leads them into the dining hall. They take their seats as the servants scurry in and begin setting out the prepared dishes.

"Waffles my lady?" The young maiden who had helped Anna with her dress the day before offers her a plate of delicious smelling waffles.

"Yes and with chocolate syrup please?!" She takes the plate and another maid sets a mug of steaming chocolate syrup in front of her.

"What is it with you and your obsession with chocolate?" Kristoff asks from beside her. Anna just shrugs and motions to her sister with her fork.

"We love chocolate!" Elsa smiles from the head of the table with a plate of chocolate covered waffles in front of her as well.

"It must be kind of familial thing." He mumbles and pokes at his plate of waffles. He was so used to eating carrots all the time. His family had to practically hide his stash of carrots from him in order to get him to eat something else. Though it usually never worked, Sven could find a carrot a mile away.

About ten minutes later everyone had finished eating their breakfast. The maids swung in and removed the empty dishes and replaced them with cups of tea or coffee. Everyone was laughing at a joke Kai had just made when a palace guard rushes into the room out of breath and bright red as if he had been running for hours.

"Your Majesty! There is an emergency!"

"What is it?" Elsa stands up.

"We just got word that there is an emergency with the ice harvesting up the mountain!" He stands in the doorway panting.

"Where did we get this information from?" She moves away from her seat and grips the head of another chair.

"An ice harvester travelled down from the mountain. He's pretty shaken up and frostbitten." Elsa gasps when she hears this.

"Has he received medical attention?" She makes her way to the door.

"Yes my Queen." He bows when she approaches.

"Let's go see what's going on." Elsa turns around and smiles at her sister before leaving the room.

"I wonder what happened..." Kristoff looks down at his barely touched plate of waffles. Anna puts a hand on is shoulder and rubs.

"I'm sure it isn't that big of a problem, I'm sure everything is fine." She reassures him. He just smiles and takes a sip out of his cup.

"Wanna go for a walk outside?" She stands up and extends an arm to him.

"Yeah." He takes her hand and follows her out of the dining hall. Before heading to the gate, they swing by the barn and get Sven and Olaf.

"Can I see it Anna?" Olaf skips up next to Anna. She takes the ring out of her pocket and holds it out to him.

"Be careful Olaf." Kristoff warns Olaf not to lose the ring.

"Oh it's so shiny!" The tip of his nose pokes at the gem as he tries to examine it up close.

"I know! Isn't it?!" Anna grabs Kristoff's hand and smiles up at him.

"Well congratulations guys! I alwaaaaysss knew you two were meant for each other!" Olaf drawls as he hands the ring back to Anna.

"No you didn't..." Kristoff mumbles and stares at Olaf.

"I did too! Oh look! A blossom!" His short attention span gets the better of him when he sees the blossom to have survived the snowfall. He runs over to examine the bud and Sven trails after him. The happy couple just watches on in laughter.

"There was an attack. The ice broke...and...and some harvesters fell in..." An ice harvester sits huddled by the fire with layers of blankets wrapped around him.

"Did you see anyone?" Elsa questions as Kai hands the man a cup of hot water.

"Yes, men...a lot of men. Carrying spears and swords." He whispers between chattering teeth.

"Your majesty..." Elsa turns around to face the head of the army of Arendelle. The war and strategy specialist she had newly hired to protect her kingdom.

"Yes?" She asks.

"The ice harvesting site had been attacked. And technically, the ice harvesters are under your command and everything up to the north mountain is under your protection and control, yes?" He asks in a whispered tone. Elsa nods.

"That is correct." She notes with a nod.

"That means someone is targeting Arendelle my lady, and they're off to a pretty good start If they have eliminated our ice harvesters."

* * *

**Chapter 11! Phew, we've come so far in less than a month!**

**I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter and takes a few seconds to leave a review down below!**

**Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all! I want to take the moment to thank EVERYONE who has been supportive of this fanfic! I never imagined how popular this story would get in less than a month!**

**I also want to wish everyone Happy Holidays, may they be merry and bright!**

**This is chapter 12, now it may seem as a bit of a downer on such a cheerful day of the year, but it's not a terrible chapter. Later on, you'll see more of Elsa's side of the story, consider it a holiday gift! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So you never told me about the band." Anna asks as she and Kristoff walk through the marketplace.

"What band?" He asks as he waves at one of the young girls playing nearby. Now that he and Anna were a couple, the whole kingdom basically caught on that their young princess was in a relationship...with him.

"For the ring." She pats her dress pocket that held the ring.

"Oh, yeah, that's right I didn't tell you." He scratches the back if his head uncomfortably.

"Did you get it from the trolls too?" She smiles and continues walking. The local farmer offers her an apple.

"Thank you." She takes it with bright smile. Kristoff sighs from beside her.

"No, I didn't. I got it from your sister." He sighs.

"Elsa? What would Elsa be doing with a wedding band?" She takes a bite out of the apple.

"It was your mom's wedding band, the one she left behind. Elsa wanted you to have it." He replies. Anna stops short and nearly drops the apple.

"My moms wedding..." She trails off and scrambles to pull the ring out of her pocket.

"Anna..." He steps in front of her and takes the apple so she has use of both hands. She pulls out the ring and closely examines the band. It was silver, and on the inside there was an engraving, it read *****love******.

"Mom..." She lowers the ring and stares off into space. She never knew what happened to the band. She herself knew that her mother only wore the engagement ring, but had no idea where she put the band. The fact that she was holding it right in her hand proved that it had never went missing, but that Elsa had it the whole time.

"Where did you get this?" Anna immediately asks when Kristoff pulls her back to the present.

"Elsa brought me to the royal vault in the room of paintings. The ring was in a secret compartment underneath the new crowns." He places a hand on her cheek.

"I had no idea we still had this. Why did she give it to you?" She holds up the ring again and stares at him. She shudders at the thought of her mother leaving behind her ring and never coming back. She remembered holding her for the last time before she left, and it would be the last time she ever held her mom or dad. This was the last thing her mother left behind, at least the last thing that was important to her, and now it was hers? She turns away and shakes her head, cutting off Kristoff's response.

"This belongs in the royal vault." She whispers.

"What?" He asks and she shakes her head.

"This belongs to my mother. It'll always belong to my mother!" She holds up the ring to his face.

"But Anna-!" He reaches for her but she pulls away.

"It wasn't Elsa's to give!" She backs up and squeezes her eyes shut causing her tears to fall down her cheeks. He watches her with eyes if disappointment and sorrow still extending an arm in her direction.

"And you shouldn't have taken it." She opens her eyes and glares at Kristoff.

"This will always belong to my mom. This is the last thing we have of our mom. This doesn't belong to me or Elsa, and it deserves to stay that way!" She says through gritted teeth.

"Anna, where's all this coming from?" He tries reaching for her again, but she just continues backing up. He had no idea how to handle a tantrum, he was probably more terrified than her.

"Don't! I can't breathe!" She turns around and clutches the ring to her chest. She was brought back to all those times her mom hugged her and held her close when she had gotten upset as a child. That's what Anna needed right about now.

"Kristoff Bjorgman?!" A palace guard approaches them. Kristoff whirls around at the mention of his voice.

"Yes?" He asks. The guard salutes him.

"Her highness the Queen wishes to see you in the throne room now." He says in a super firm and husky voice.

"Alright. I'll go see her now." Kristoff takes one last, long look at Anna's back before turning around.

"Princess? Are you all right?" The guard asks her.

"Fine, everything is fine." She sighs deeply and wipes her eyes with her sleeve. Turning around, she slips the ring back into her pocket and follows Kristoff towards the palace gates.

"You wanted to see me your highness?" Kristoff enters the throne room and approaches Elsa, Anna scurries in shortly after him.

"Yes, it's a matter of utter importance." She makes her way towards him.

"Is it about the ice harvesting?" He stops when they are standing in front if one another.

"Yes. All of the harvesters have disappeared. Something is happening up there, and I need to ask a favor if you." She says. Anna goes stiff at the thought of what Elsa will ask. Her eyes are a little puffy and her nose had started running from the cold. Elsa glanced at her and had to take a double take of her bright red and puffy condition.

"Yes?" Kristoff asks.

"As the royal ice deliverer, and someone who knows that mountain like the back if his hand, I ask of you to travel up there and figure out what is going on." Anna gasps when she hears the request and stares up at her fiancé.

"Yes your majesty." He turns and quickly glances at Anna before returning his gaze to Elsa.

"I will leave as soon as possible." He bows.

"Thank you, you may go." Elsa dismisses him and bows in return.

"But-!" Anna watches as Kristoff backs up and leaves the throne room. She stares desperately between the door and her sister. Elsa just frowns at her in apology before she runs turns around and chases her fiancé out of the room.

"I'm sorry Anna..." Elsa whispers when her sister is out of sight. It's for the better of her kingdom. There are just some things that have to be done to salvage the needs of the many. As much as Elsa regretted asking her sister's boyfriend to leave the kingdom at a time like this, she had no choice. She was a Queen now, and these were the decisions she would have to make.

* * *

**Look forward to more fanfic later on today!**

**Be sure to leave comments too!**

**Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, so at first I wasn't able to connect to Fanfiction, and then I was loaded with all the Holiday cheer today, so I barely got any time to fit this in! Phew! But I can now!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright buddy, let me just hook this up." Kristoff and Sven stand in the courtyard in front if the palace. Servants had found Sven with Olaf and had gotten him ready with the sleigh and equipment while others already had Kristoff's gear waiting for him in the barn.

"You're leaving already?" He turns around to find Anna nervously fidgeting with her braid.

"Yeah." He returns to adjusting the harness. He really didn't want to speak with her if she was going to yell at him again.

"But..." She mumbles and nervously approaches him.

"What?" He asks without turning around. The strap wasn't properly hooking as he tried readjusting it numerous times.

"I don't want you to go." She whispers when she's right behind him. He sighs and glances over his shoulder.

"Don't you want some time to cool down and think about whether you want that ring?" He yanks on the strap causing a yelp from Sven.

"Sorry buddy." He mumbles and pats his back.

"I don't need time to cool down." Anna says with more strength in her voice.

"You sure?" He tosses the harness over the edge of the sleigh.

"Yes, because I already regret it. I'm sorry I yelled at you." She reaches out and touches his back. The material was rough beneath her fingers. He turns around to face her.

"It's just, I didn't know we still had this. I didn't even know it existed and to have all those memories and feelings I've fought so hard to hide come surging up, I got upset. Please forgive me?" She looks up at him. His cheeks were already rosy from the chill.

"I was never angry with you Anna." He places his hands on her cheeks and smiles down at her. She grins back and clutches his hands in her own against her cheeks.

"Elsa wanted you to always have a piece of your mom." He whispers to her.

"And of you?" She asks.

"Yeah." He nods. They stand like that for a moment, relishing in each others warmth.

"Do you have to leave now?" She asks.

"It's my job Anna. It's my job to check up on the harvesters and if something has happened, I need to figure out what." He whispers to her.

"I just want you to be careful." She pulls back and stares up at him.

"When am I not? Wasn't it you who got us thrown off a cliff last time?" He wraps his arms around her waist and smiles when she swats him in the chest.

"It was life or death!" They laugh together. Sven bumps him with his antler and motions off to the distance. A storm was brewing off in the mountains.

"I have to get out there before the storm gets worse." He says when he sees the clouds.

"You could wait until the storm dies out?" Anna quickly suggests.

"The sooner I get out there, the sooner I'll come back." He releases her and reaches for his gloves.

"But! It's really dangerous with a storm like that! And you might get lost!" She says in a rush.

"Anna, I've been in those kinds of storms before. I know where I can hide if the storm gets to bad. Don't worry!" He puts his hat on and smiles at her.

"I can't help it." She rubs her arms from the cold.

"Well don't do it. I'll be fine. You'll just drive yourself crazy worrying about me. I'll be back before you know it. I've done this before." He assures her. She shrugs and stares at the mountains in the distance.

"Hey, look at me." He lifts her chin to face him.

"Nothing will happen to me. I'm not your mom and dad, and that is not the ocean. I love you, and I will take care if myself." He whispers to her. She chokes back a sob and throws herself at him, crushing her mouth against his. She pulls away with a gasp and rests her head in the crook of his neck.

"Promise me you'll come back soon." She whispers. He kisses her hair and smooths his hand over her back.

"I promise." He replies. With one last kiss, they pull apart. He climbs onto the sleigh and grips the reins. Anna walks around to Sven and gives him a hug.

"Take good care of him Sven, for me." She smiles at him as he licks her face. She backs away and hugs herself tightly.

"Be careful!" She calls out to him. He grins and waves.

"I'll see you soon, I love you." He calls before he taps the reins and they ride off towards the mountains. She sighs and watches as he rides farther and farther away.

"Anna, he'll be back soon." Elsa says from behind her. Anna turns around and slowly climbs the steps to stand beside her sister.

"I know, it's just..." She sighs and reaches into her pocket.

"He proposed to me last night. We're engaged." She slips the ring onto her finger. Elsa gasps in surprise.

"Anna, why didn't you tell me? I would've sent someone else! You should have told me!" Elsa puts a hand on her sisters back.

"Because you're right. It's his job. And we all know how devoted he is to his job." She stares into the distance. Kristoff and Sven now only a tiny visible speck.

"Anna, I'm sorry. He'll be back soon, don't worry." Elsa assures Anna.

"I know. I just can't help but..." She trails off.

"Can't help what?" Elsa asks.

"Can't help the feeling that he won't come back." Anna turns of face her sister and quickly rushes into the palace. Elsa watches her with worry. When she turns around to face the fjord, she finds Olaf holding the last blossom of the fall by a patch of frozen weeds.

"Olaf!" She calls to him. He wobbles over.

"Hello! What happened to Kristoff and Sven?" He points off into the distance with his free hand.

"They had to go on a mission for me. Now I need you to do me a very important favor Olaf. You think you can handle it?" She bends low so she can whisper to him.

"Of course you majesty!" He drops the flower and salutes.

"Alright, now listen carefully."

* * *

**I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! **

**My wishes to everyone for a Happy Holiday week! Don't forget to post comments down below!**

**Thanks to all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_They'll be fine. Everything will be just fine._

Elsa wringles her hands together impatiently as she strolls through the buzzing village of Arendelle. People chatted and scurried from stall to stall purchasing necessities to make it through the oncoming winter.

"Hot chocolate you majesty?" The local sugar and spices sales person offers her a steaming cup of aromatic hot chocolate.

"Oh my favorite! Thank you, it smells delicious!" She takes it with both hands and smiles at him.

"My pleasure my lady." He bows with proud grin. She bows her head and continues walking through the village until she reaches the pier. Upon looking towards the mountains, she could see the storm growing stronger and louder. She worried for her soon to be brother in law whom she had sent into the mountains just a day before. If only she had known he had proposed, she would've sent someone else. But who else knows the north mountain better than Kristoff?

"We still can't leave? What's the problem now?" A familiar voice pulls her out of her thoughts. Following the pier, she caught sight of John and what must be his crew gathered by his ship. The only ship still docked at the pier from two nights ago.

"I'm sorry your Majesty, but the storm. It's getting bigger and you know I don't like sailing through storms sire." Said the young captain of the vessel. John just rolled his eyes.

"No offense, but I get the feeling you just don't like sailing in general." He snapped and impatiently ran his now ungloved fingers through his hair. Elsa couldn't help but stand and stare at the conversation goers with curiosity.

"My apologies your highness, but please, can we stay until the storm passes?" The captain begs.

"Which could take a whole week! If we leave now, we'll be gone before the storm reaches the mountains edge!" John exclaims and points into the distance in the direction of the storm clouds gathering above the north mountain. Elsa couldn't help but feel a little disappointed over hearing how eager John seemed at the prospect of leaving. They didn't even see each other the day before and she wanted to spend a little more time with him. Just thinking about it made her blush.

"My lord, please, I do not want to take any chances. I don't want to be in the middle of the ocean if that storm reaches us. The wind could pick up or-or the snow could start falling above us! The chances are inevitable!" The poor captain starts pleaing. He was only five seconds short of dropping on his knees. With a long and deep sigh, John finally nods.

"Fine, we'll stay until the storm passes AND ONCE IT DOES-we are returning home. Is that clear?" He glares down at the captain. John had about five inches on the young sailor. He nods furiously in response.

"Yes my lord, loud and clear!" He bows and quickly retreats into the vessel. The small group of crew for the ship disperse with groans and sighs.

"A few more days gentlemen, you'll be home with your families soon." John says to his men as they wander off. Once alone, he sighs again and looks around solemnly. He looks around at the villagers of Arendelle with exhausted eyes until they land on Elsa, and they remained on her. She wondered why he was staring at her until she realized she was staring herself. She had been staring for the past five minutes, but he didn't need to know that. With a slight grin, he raises his arm and waves to her. She grins nervously and waves back. She couldn't get his face out of her head. Those tired eyes and that tiny smile he flashed. The next thing she knew, he was making his way right toward her. She didn't know if she should stay put or meet him half way. She decided to stay put, since her feet were stuck out of nerves.

"Your Majesty. I didn't expect to see you out here so early in the morning. With no cloak either, don't you think it's a bit cold out?" He says when he stops in front of her.

"Uh, well yes, but no, I mean yes, I'm sure it's cold outside, but no, the cold doesn't bother me, it never has." She smiles nervously at her stuttering. He laughs in response and flashes a pearl white grin that made the corners of his sleepy eyes wrinkle.

"You look tired. Haven't been getting much sleep?" She asks and grips her cup of hot chocolate tighter in her hands. He nods and turns to look back at his vessel.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not used to sleeping on a boat above water. It tends to rock a lot and it doesn't help me fall asleep." He sighs with a grin.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I see your captain isn't fond of sailing through stormy waters." She smiles and giggles.

"Personally, I don't think he like sailing through any waters. Unless it's through the bathtub with a toy boat." He raises his eyebrows sarcastically. She couldn't help but burst into laughter at his comment.

"I honestly have no idea why my parents would hire someone like him as the royal captain. My personal butler could probably do a better job than him, and he's a butler!" John laughs with Elsa. They continue laughing together until they're cut short by a familiar voice interrupting them.

"Elsa!" Anna pushes through the crowd of villagers with a stern look on her face. Elsa turns around and stares at her sister stomping in her direction.

"Anna?! Is everything alright?" She asks when Anna is in front of her gasping for air.

"He's not back yet!" Anna says between breaths.

"Of course not, it's only been a day and-" Elsa starts when Anna interrupts.

"I want to go out there and find him!" She yells over Elsa's babbling.

"What? Absolutely not Anna!" Elsa replies.

"But he could be in trouble!" Anna bounces in place with impatience.

"Or he could be just fine!"

"But what if he's not?! Every second we stand here and wait could be ticking away at his life!" Anna over dramatically gestures her arms into the distance.

"Or every second we stand here could be ticking away at his mission which is probably what he is working on RIGHT now!" Elsa places her hands on her hips.

"Please Elsa! I need to know that he's safe!" Anna laces her fingers together and begs. Her sister just shakes her head.

"Give him a few more days Anna. If he isn't back by then-"

"I need to know NOW!" Anna grabs her sister's shoulders.

"Okay, fine! One more day Anna! Give it one more day and if we haven't heard from him, then I will send some men to the mountain alright?" Elsa moves her sister's hands from her shoulders and into her own.

"Fine." Anna sighs and looks away with disappointment.

"Hey" Elsa takes Anna's chin with her finger and turns her head to face Elsa.

"He'll be okay. Everything will be okay." She gathers Anna in a tight hug. With a quick squeeze, Anna lets go and turns around. She slowly makes her way back to the palace.

"I'm sorry Anna." Elsa whispers as she watches her sister walk away with her head down.

"Ahem." She jerks and whips her head around at the realization that John was still standing behind her. She looks at him and smiles with a shrug.

"Sibling troubles?" He steps closer to her with a sympathetic grin. Elsa laughs nervously.

"You have no idea." She readjusts a strand if hair behind her ear.

"Well, being one of thirteen children, I think I can relate. Oh be careful, you dropped something there." He reaches out to stop her and points to the ground.

"Oh!" She exclaims when she sees the spilled cup of hot chocolate. She must've dropped it when Anna grabbed her shoulders. She hadn't realized.

"Here, careful it could be slippery." He extends a hand for her. Taken by surprise, she steps back and slips on the icy pavement.

"Uh oh! Careful!" He takes another step towards her. She sucks in a breath and reaches out behind her using an icy blast to propel herself back upright. When she's standing again, she sighs with satisfaction and looks up to meet John's astonished gaze.

"Wow, that was pretty-WHOA!" He starts complimenting her when he himself slips. He swings his arms out and starts flailing while his feet betray him. The next second, he's on the ground, his crisp white uniform covered in brown liquid.

"That hurt..." He moans and slowly sits up reaching behind to rub his head.

"Oh, are you alright?" She kneels by his side.

"Oh yeah. Just a...wake up call I guess..." He pulls himself to a sitting position before standing up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about your jacket." Elsa frowns at the brown smears on his clothing.

"Nah don't worry about it." He motions with his hand as he examines himself.

"I've got plenty more where these came from. I'm fine, please don't worry about me." He shrugs with a smile.

"Are you sure?" She bends down and picks up the broken mug. Then she looks around in search of a garbage disposal.

"Over there, let me." He points to a trash bin nearby and takes the broken ceramic from her.

"Oh, thank you." She says and follows him to the bin. After he drops the pieces into the trash he turns around and meets her gaze.

"So, your sister. Can I ask what's troubling her?" He readjusts his jacket and composes himself again.

"Oh Anna, well she's worried about her boyfriend. He's the royal ice deliverer and I had to send him out on an errand for me." She places her hands together in front of her. He laughs when she mentions Kristoff's occupation.

"Royal ice deliverer? I'm sorry, but is that actually a thing?" He folds his hands behind him and they begin walking again.

"Oh, well, if it's not, then it is now." She replies and he nods in approval.

"She's just worried about him because I sent him out, they just recently got engaged and, well, I didn't have a choice really." She continues.

"Well being Queen isn't exactly an easy occupation." He replies.

"But it gets easier, don't worry." He smiles down to her.

"How are you so sure?" She asks.

"One of the only times my father spoke to me, probably one of the three, maybe four times, I remember he told me that being the rulers of a kingdom can be hard at first. But over time you get adjusted to the decisions you'll have to make for the good of your kingdom. He supports that saying, you get wiser as you get older." He explains.

"I see, so there must've been a lot of struggle for attention from your parents?" She assumes. He looks at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Well if your father only spoke to you three or four times, and seeing how you are the third eldest out of all of your siblings." She says.

"Oh! Right! Yes, there was a mighty struggle, but he is the king and he was very busy back then, both of them were." He frowns and stares straight ahead.

"Well, at least you had each other?" Elsa suggests. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Barely, but yes, we horsed around a lot as kids." He says with a forced smile. Elsa looks up at his sad expression and quickly thinks up another subject.

"Well, how do you like the village of Arendelle?" She asks and motions around. He stops and looks around.

"You know, I'm sure your people are very nice. But considering my brother nearly killed their Queen, I don't think they like me. One gentlemen made me pay extra for food, and then he started making faces at me when I turned my back." He sighs with a smile.

"How did you know they were making faces?" She asks through a giggle. He sighs deeply a and shakes his head again.

"Mirrors. I can't tell whether to be grateful for them or just depressed."

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review for this chapter! Thank you For reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy New Year!**

**2014 everyone! May it be the best year yet!**

**And here's for chapter 15!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Grabbing a cloak, Anna hastily wraps it around herself and adjusts the hood. Then she picks up a sack full of necessities she had packed away, along with scraps of food she had Gerda deliver to her room. She was going to find Kristoff, she was determined. As long as they find her note after she has left the kingdom, she'll be fine. Having snuck out of the palace through the back, she made her away along the shoreline until she reached the walls of Arendelle. The walls that split the mountains from the kingdom. She couldn't afford to go across the fjord and through the kingdom, so she had to go around through the valley. She was prepared. Looking back towards the fjord at the village where she knew her sister would be, she frowns.

"I'm sorry Elsa." She says before she puts her hood over her head and quickly makes her way up the valley and into the mountains.

"I have to say that was the most embarrassing moment of my life, it really was!" John smiles over Elsa's laughter.

"I'm serious, nothing is worse than wearing your brother's pet rat as a hat at a benefit dinner in front of the whole kingdom!"

"I'm sorry!" Elsa struggles to stifle her laughter.

"I wish I could say that I relate, but I'm afraid we never had dinner's with the kingdom, or pet rats. I don't think we had any pets for that matter." She says once her laughter dies down.

"Lucky you." He replies.

"Your Majesty!" Elsa stops and looks around upon hearing her title being yelled throughout the village. She soon found a panicked Kai running straight for her.

"Kai? What is it?" She meets him halfway and holds her hands out when Kai doubles over.

"Phew! I think I-I misinterpreted the distance!" He struggles to say through gasps for air.

"Has something happened Kai?" She reminds him of the reason why he ran all the way from the palace to reach her.

"I was looking for Anna to deliver the chocolate truffles she always loved. And when I stopped by her bedroom, I found this." He straightens his back and extends a wrinkled note with Anna's handwriting on it.

_Elsa, I know you said no, but I'm leaving to find Kristoff. I can't wait another day, I need to know he's safe. I'm sorry and I'll be careful! ~Anna_

"No..." Elsa rereads the note again and again.

"When did you find this?!" She looks up at Kai.

"About five minutes ago my lady. Well ten if you count the amount if time it took me to find you." He mumbles. Elsa jerks around to look into the mountains. Anna would have had to take the valley around the kingdom to reach the mountains, unless she could walk through water. The last time she had seen her sister was at least three hours ago. Who knows where Anna could be by now?

"Anna..." She rubs her temple impatiently and struggles to think clearly.

"I need to find her!" She concludes and starts making her way back to her palace.

"Wait? No! Your Majesty!" Kai calls after her, but it is John who stops her.

"Elsa you can't!" John steps in front of her and blocks her path.

"But she's my sister!" She glares up at him.

"Yes and she is very important to you, but you are the Queen, and you are very important to your people. You cannot leave. After the most recent fiasco, Arendelle can't afford to have you walk away from the kingdom again." He gently grasps both of her shoulders and speaks as calmly as he can. Elsa begins to panic and starts hyperventilating.

"But what if something happens to her?! I can't let anything happen to my sister!" Tears start welling in her eyes.

"Your majesty, we can send a group of men out to find her. She couldn't have gotten to far, and with that storm spreading, it would have slowed her down." Kai perks up from behind her. Elsa closes her eyes and nods.

"Fine, send some guards out. We must find her!" She exhales and sighs.

"Anna will be fine Elsa. You'll get your sister back." John reassures her and rubs her shoulders quickly before replacing his hands at his side. Elsa inhales deeply and nods in thanks.

"Send the men out immediately, please." And with that, Kai scurries off to the palace.

"She was always so reckless." Elsa says with a dry laugh.

"I would say more courageous." John stares down at her. She looks up at him and meets his gaze. His gentle hazel eyes gaze admiringly into her sky blue ones for the longest moment.

"Well, uh..." John tears his gaze to the pavement and runs his fingers through his hair.

"It seems as though you've got your hands full here. So I'm going to leave you to your royal duties and uh...I'll see you later." He smiles and leaves for the docks.

"Wait!" Elsa calls after him.

"Uhm, well, with everything going on, I could really use a friend. I haven't had many of those and, it might be nice if you stayed close by for the time being. Everyone in the palace is nice, but they work for me so it's either be kind to the Queen or get fired so..." She stops herself before she started babbling like Anna does.

"So you're saying you want me to stay with you?" He asks. The slightest sign of blush glowed on his cheeks.

"Yes, unless you have something else to do, then I completely understand." She blurts out nervously. With everything going on, she had started shaking, and she had set off a wave of flurries regrettably.

"Well, actually I don't. In fact anything would be better than sitting in that floating death trap for another evening. So yeah, I wouldn't mind following you around for a bit." He smiles nervously. Elsa nods in thanks.

"That would be great. Just follow me the the palace?" She turns and signals for him to follow her to her home. She seemed happy to get a chance to be closer to him. If only she knew who he really was, but if John did tell her, there would be no second chance, and he was sure of that.

* * *

**I hope everyone has a happy and safe New Years! And is ready to get back in the work and school routine tomorrow!**

**And Remember to leave those reviews! Waddya think of the story so far?! What do you think is going to happen with our friends here? I'm interested in what you predict will happen next?!**

**Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope everyone has had a wonder first day of the year!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, I hope he's not too far..." Anna stops treading through the snow to take a breath. She had made it to the ledge that overlooked the kingdom. Looking up, the harsh wind blurred her vision. The storm was getting bigger and stronger and for a moment, Anna regretted leaving the palace. She didn't want to be stuck in the middle of a blizzard all by herself. It only made her more desperate to find Kristoff. If she wanted to avoid Elsa's search party, then she would have to move faster, right into the storm.

"Okay Anna, you can do this." She reminds herself and continues through the snow.

"Your Majesty, the guards have just left for the Valley. They will be looking for The Princess. One man will return tomorrow with word of their progress and if the Princess is found, they will all return together." Kai stands by the door of the library and delivers the news. Elsa sits by the fireplace while John looks out the window.

"Thank you Kai. Please report back to me immediately if you hear anything." She replies. With a bow, Kai exits the room closing the door behind him.

"Don't worry Elsa, your sister has done it before." John turns around and seats himself on the window seat. Elsa smiles and stands up.

"Yes she has, and she almost died doing it. If she is out there, I just hope she finds Kristoff. He knows what he's doing out there. I'm afraid Anna doesn't." She stares into the fireplace deep in thought.

"It's just...I can't do this without my sister. If something does happen to her out there, it'll be my fault." She blurts out.

"No, that's not true. Don't say th-" John starts denying her thoughts.

"But it is! I'm the one who sent her fiancé out there! She wouldn't have wanted to travel out into the deep wilderness if I hadn't done that in the first place!" She whirls on him before breaking down in tears. John rushes over and kneels beside her.

"Elsa. Your sister...she's-she's a free spirit. She hates being controlled, but she likes doing what she believes is right. But none of the reckless or crazy things she has done are your fault. She chose to leave on her own terms. Please don't cry Elsa." She wipes her cheeks and stares up at him.

"Thank you John. You've been very kind to me, a true friend." She sniffles as John pulls her up to sit on the couch.

"I haven't done that much." He hands her a handkerchief and sits beside her.

"No, you have. You've been kind and honest. Most men I meet try to get on my good side so they can ask for my hand in marriage. For you, it just seems to come naturally." She shakes her head with a grin.

"Heh, honest..." He shifts uncomfortably in his seat. If there was one thing he couldn't handle, it was honesty. John couldn't lie even if his life depended on it, and his brothers hadn't exactly helped him improve on that over the years. He was shocked he had made it this far without breaking down and confessing sooner.

"I'm glad to have met you. You're a good friend Prince John, and I thank you for being there for me." She smiles and looks at him. He shutters and looks away before he says something he shouldn't.

"Is something wrong?" She asks when he looks away.

"No." He taps his finger against his leg impatiently and prays for her to change the subject.

"You don't look well." She leans forward to get a better look at him.

"I'm fine." He shrugs it off and attempts to look calm.

"You're turning red." She looks at him skeptically.

"Uhm..." He turns away and realizes he can no longer sit still, so he stands up and steps closer to the fireplace.

"John?" She stares at his back as he moves away from her.

"Elsa, I-" he places a hand on the sill above the fireplace. He closes his eyes and sucks in a deep breath. He couldn't lie anymore, not to her.

"You're wrong." He says to the fire.

"What?" Elsa whispers holding the handkerchief close to her chest. She found herself too afraid to move.

"I haven't been completely honest with you.

* * *

**Continue leaving comments! You guys are the best readers ever!**


	17. Chapter 17

**SNOW DAY for me! So that means more time for writing And shoveling and sleeping!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So Sven, looks like we're snowed in for the night. Carrot?" Kristoff slumps on the cavern floor beside his best buddy. Because of the howling blizzard, they found a cave and set camp. It wasn't the first time they had been stuck in the middle of a storm. It was all completely familiar territory for them.

"Stay warm buddy." Kristoff stands up and searches the sleigh for blankets. Before Sven sits down by the fire, he bumps Kristoff with his rear.

"What?" Kristoff glances up from the sleigh for a quick moment. Sven leans down and yanks on the golden chain of the compass hooked to Kristoff's belt.

"Hmm? Anna?" Kristoff asks and Sven nods.

"What about her?" Sven just stares at him accusingly.

"What?! I told her I would take care of myself, how else am I supposed to let her know I'm safe? Besides, it's only been a day, she can't be freaking out yet."

"KRISTOFFFFFFF!" Anna screams at the top of her lungs. She had been treading through snow for what felt like hours. She was freezing cold and she was stuck under a snow cloud.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" She yells and brushes snow off of her hood. Her mittens were betraying her for she couldn't feel the tips of her fingers. Her cloak kept flying in different directions sending her along with it. And even though she didn't much feel like continuing forward, she did so anyway without looking back. Little did she know, she was being watched from a distance, and it was not by trolls.

"C'mon buddy. Don't worry about Anna. She's fine at the castle and I'm sure Elsa will stop her from doing anything crazy. Now let's just relax and get some sleep." Kristoff takes a seat beside the warm fire and pats the spot next to him for Sven. The troubled reindeer rolls his eyes and slumps down beside his friend.

"That's nice, peace and quiet..." Kristoff rests his head on Sven's back and closes his eyes. It was always nice to have some quiet once in a while. He loved Anna and all, but she snores, like, really really loud. He could recall one time when they dozed off together on the bed, and she nearly pushed him off. It was a king sized bed too. He was just happy to be alone with his best friend, that was all he needed, peace and...

"KRISTOFF!"  
Both Sven and Kristoff's eyes pop open when they hear the abnormal sound.

"Please don't tell me you just heard that..." Kristoff begs to Sven who whimpers.

"Please don't tell me you just heard Anna yelling my name in the far off distance..." He says. Again, Sven whimpers.

"Oh no..." Kristoff stands up and makes his way to the mouth if the cave.

"She cannot be out there right now. We could be hearing things right?" He turns around and nods at Sven.

"KRISTOFF!"

"...Never mind." Kristoff slumps his shoulders and steps out into the cold and windy storm.

"ANNA?!" He covers his face with his arms in attempt to see around himself.

"KRISTOFF!?" He hears her again. She was closer, and her voice sounded hoarse and weak.

"Anna! Follow my voice!" He calls out and searches frantically for her. What was she doing out here?!

"Kristoff!" He feels a tug on the back of his shirt. He whirls around to find Anna covered in ice and snow.

"Anna?! What are-?" He grasps her shoulders and stares at her. He shakes his head and picks her up, deciding to save all the questions for later. Moving swiftly, he ducks back into the cave and shakes the snow out of his hair. He could feel Anna shivering in his arms as he makes his way to the fire.

"What were you thinking?" He asks after he places her down on the floor beside the warm flames.

"I w-w-was w-worried bout you." She says in a shaky voice.

"So you decided to be reckless and walk straight into the blizzard to ease your worry?!" He asks as he makes his way to the sleigh.

"K-Kristoff, I-" she hugs herself tightly and rocks back and forth on the ground. Kristoff angrily throws his supplies around the sleigh in search of the blankets.

"At least I know what to do in these situations. I know where to go! But you don't Anna! You can't risk your life like that! You could've gotten frostbite! Or worse! You could have frozen to death and I wouldn't have known!" He shoves his arm to the bottom of the storage and pulls out a wrapped up blanket.

"I mean, what would I have done if-" he turns around and gasps when he sees her curled up into a ball and lying on the floor.

"Anna!" He rushes to her side and lifts her to sit upright. He wraps his arms around her and spreads several wool blankets on top of her.

"I'm sorry." She whispers once the teeth chattering and shivers have died down.

"I can't believe you Anna. You shouldn't have done this." He whispers into her hair. Sven had decided to relax behind Kristoff so he had something to lean on.

"I just-I had this really bad feeling that something bad was going to happen. I had to..." She tilts her head up at him. He has a blank look on his face which meant he was mad, very mad.

"You know I don't know what I would've done if something had happened to you." He mumbles after a few seconds of quiet.

"I know." She replies.

"And your sister wouldn't either." He adds. Anna didn't reply to that comment.

"There's more riding on your life than you think Anna. I just want you to be safe." He leans down and nuzzles into her neck.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't face the fact that I could've been at home while something terrible could have been happening to you." She responds quietly. Kristoff sighs into her neck and remains silent for the next few minutes.

"Alright. Just get some sleep, you're probably exhausted." He lifts his head and ends their conversation. She knew he was angry at her, hopefully he's cooled down by the time she wakes up.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave more reviews! And again, thanks for all of the support! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Time for the highly anticipated chapter! John's reveal.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you mean?" Elsa stands up straight to lessen the height difference between them. It didn't really help.

"I've kept the truth from you." John turns around to face her.

"You lied to me?" She looks at him in shock. Out of every man she has met, she would never have guessed John would be the one to lie.

"Yes." He sighs heavily.

"Well, what did you lie about?" She steps to the side and moves behind the coach. John runs his fingers through his hair and looks at the fire again.

"I'm not who I said I am." He starts.

"You're not a prince?" Elsa asks in shock, she's never met someone who lied about being royalty.

"No! I am a prince! I am one if the thirteen princes of the Southern Isles! It's just, I'm not..." He trails off when he turns to look at her.

"You're not what?" She stares at him expectantly with a hint of fear. He sighs and slumps against the wall beside the fireplace.

"I'm not the third born son. I'm the eleventh...I'm also twenty-three, not thirty-one." The part about his age had been bugging him for days. He had continuously asked Harald if he looked thirty-one and Harald continuously told him that he did not.

"So, you...you lied to me about your age?" Elsa was quite shocked. She could not imagine why anyone would lie to her about their name, especially someone like John.

"Correct." John nods.

"Why?" Elsa asks. John pushes himself off the wall with grace and walks to the window. From there he could see his ship floating there in its lonesome.

"I thought if you met the eleventh eldest prince, you wouldn't take me seriously. It's happened before. We've met with dignitaries and the royals of other kingdoms, and when they met me, they all said I was cute or adorable. Like I'm nothing compared to my older brothers." He explains. Elsa remains silent behind him.

"Be honest with me, if I had told you that I am only two years older than Hans, and that I was treated the same way as he was when we were kids, would you have taken me seriously? Or would you have thought that I was up to the same no good business as my brother?" He turns around and stares at her. She looks down as to avoid his eyes.

"Now that you mention it, I guess it's...possible." She shifts from foot to foot to relieve the awkward tension.

"Exactly." He slumps down into a chair and sighs.

"But why was it so important that you got on my good side? Was it all so I would take you seriously?" She asks. She prayed it wasn't true.

"No, it was also so...you would trust me I guess. After the mess Hans caused, neighboring kingdoms broke off alliances. No kingdom wanted to be involved with a kingdom whose prince nearly caused the death of another's royal family. Southern Isles is alone and it seemed as though Arendelle was our last chance. Both of my parents have fallen ill, so at the moment, my oldest brother is in training to take over the throne. And the other ten are _too cool _to get involved apparently. I was the one who went to my parents and proposed getting on good terms with Arendelle. Surprisingly, they agreed, _after_ they asked me which one I was: ten, eleven, or twelve. " He frowns and buries his face in his hands. Elsa thought he looked exhausted, the circles beneath his eyes became more distinct under the glow of the flame.

"You lied to me in hopes of gaining my kingdom as a trading partner?" Elsa asks with a frown.

"We can't afford to lose anymore in the kingdom. And my brother is definitely not capable of leading a kingdom with no alliances! I thought a small lie wouldn't be bad, if it meant saving my kingdom from what my butler Harald calls _the end of the world _then I wanted to do it. I knew it was a slim chance of you even responding to my message, but you did. That's when I left the kingdom and came here. I didn't think it would last long. I would go to the ball, meet you, get to know you, and leave the following morning. Unfortunately I got stuck with the seasick captain who _hates_ the ocean! And I didn't just get to know you, I...I made a friend. Which is something that hasn't happened in a long time." He spews everything out in a desperate attempt for her to understand. When he finally lifts his head up, he finds her sitting in the chair across from him.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Elsa." He rests an arm on the table beside him. Elsa inhales deeply and sits up straight.

"I'm sorry you lied too." She frowns at him. For a moment, he looks at her in shock and disappointment.

"You shouldn't have to lie in order to make a friend, but I'm glad you did." She says quietly.

"What do you mean?" He shakes his head to express that he didn't understand.

"As crazy as it sounds, I'm glad you lied, because I made a friend from your lie. And it seems as though you've made one too." She smiles sincerely.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! But the story's not over yet!**

**Don't forget to keep those reviews comin'!**

**Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**The formatting issue was bought to my attention recently and so I broke out the laptop and reformatted every document and replaced each chapter with the new, updated ones. I apologize for the formatting problems because I wrote and uploaded the chapters in my iPad which formats everything differently. It should all look neat now.**

**Here is Chapter 19. Enjoy!**

* * *

Anna had been asleep for the past five hours and as much as Kristoff hated to think it, he was very very uncomfortable. They had been resting in the same position since she had fallen asleep. Sven was sound asleep behind them as well. For some reason, Kristoff just couldn't fall asleep as easily as they could. For one thing he had found his girlfriend treading through the blizzard to find him. Did she really not trust him enough to take care of himself? He knew she was uneasy about traveling past the kingdom walls, but going to the lengths to follow him was pushing it past the danger zone.

"I know what you're thinking." Anna's voice pulls him out of his thoughts. He looks down to find her staring up at him all sleepy eyed. Her cheeks were rosy and her skin was much warmer now, five hours later.

"Do you?" He reaches up and brushes a stray hair behind her ear.

"You're still angry with me for coming out here to find you." She whispers and lowers her head in shame. As if she actually regretted her actions, of course she didn't.

"No, I'm not angry with you Anna. I'm just angry with myself for not expecting this would happen." He says and hugs her tighter.

"Yeah, you can kinda expect this from me." She smiles at him. A dry laugh escapes his lips along with a small, but noticeable smile.

"But you're okay right? Nothing broken or hurt?" he says in a serious tone.

"I'm just fine, I was just cold." she rests her head on his chest.

"Promise me you won't try that kind of stunt again? Or at least tell your sister first? The last thing we need is Elsa finding out that not only has her Royal Ice Deliverer went missing, but also her sister." He sighs. Anna nods her head.

"Yeah, I promise." she admits and lifts her head. Reaching up she laces her fingers through his hair and places a long-awaited kiss on his lips.

"Missed you." she sighs when she pulls away. When she opens her eyes, she finds that his cheeks are more red than they were when she woke up. With a chuckle, he leans forward and hugs her closely to him, his cheek against her chest.

"I missed you too." he replies as she wraps her arms around his head.

In Arendelle,

"You're brothers treated you like that?" Elsa asked in a shocked tone. She and John still sat in the library and talked. Now that John had told the truth, there was a new level of respect between the two. Elsa found herself more comfortable in his presence and John found that he could be himself, telling even more stories than he had before.

"For six months, my oldest brothers pretended I was invisible, literally. Another time, they locked me in my bedroom for a full two days. My younger brothers snuck me food through a small secret passage in the wall. Only when my butler, Harald, found out did they finally let me out." He sighs from the memory of being stuck in his bedroom alone. He had hated being treated like that.

"The funny thing is, after that incident, you'd think I wouldn't want to spend another second in my room. Yet I ended spending most of my childhood and teen years in there." he finishes. He expected Elsa to stare at him like he was a crazy lone wolf or something. Instead, she looked at him with respect.

"You felt peaceful and alone. Nobody would bother you or pretend you were invisible." She explains for him.

"Seems like you have some experience with hiding in bedrooms to get away from the rest of the world." he smiles at her. She laughs and sighs.

"Not exactly along those lines, but yes, I do have experience with staying cooped up in my room. I rarely left to admit it." she says.

"Was it because of your powers?" he sits up straighter and asks.

"It was. I was afraid that if I left my room, I would put my family in danger. I didn't want to risk it." She shutters at the memory of hurting her sister when they were children. It was an event she was not proud of.

"Thank you for sharing that with me." he pulls her back to the present with a smile that could melt ice, particularly her own ice.

"And thank you for sharing with me. So you like books huh?" She tilts her head and smiles shyly.

"They were my number one pass time, you know, being locked up in my room." He smiles back.

In in the Mountains...

"Hey Anna. Did you happen to notice anything...I don't know...suspicious while you were on your way up here?" Kristoff asks as he pulls out some food from the back of his sleigh. He had finally got to work out those cramps in his back when he got up. Anna remained huddled by the fire with Sven who still sleeping.

"Not that I noticed. I was kind of busy yelling your name." She pulls off her gloves and unties her cape which were both dripping wet.

"Why? Did you find out who attacked the ice harvesters?" She asks as she moves the garments closer to the heat to dry them off. Kristoff makes his way over to her.

"I got the weird feeling in my gut that someone was-was watching me." he says and seats himself beside her.

"Did you see anyone?" she gratefully takes some granola from him.

"No, I just had that feeling, like I was being followed." He sighs and takes a bite out of a carrot. Sven's ears perk up when Kristoff breaks the carrot. A sound that is so distinct and mouthwatering that Sven is on all fours and hovering over Kristoff within seconds.

"Someone's awake!" he exclaims and playfully teases Sven with the carrot. After a while, he eventually gives in and feeds it to Sven.

"So someone really did attack the ice harvesters?" Anna ask worriedly.

"Yeah, when I arrived at the harvesting sight, all of the tools were still lying on the ice. But everyone was gone, like they scattered and never returned." he stares into the fire and thinks.

"Something must have really scared them. You said yourself that harvesters don't scare easily." She points out with a frown.

"Yup, that's right." he agrees without taking his eyes off the fire.

"What are you going to do?" she asks. He pulls his gaze to hers and smiles comfortingly.

"I'm gonna figure out who did this and make sure they never do it again, that's what I'm going to do." He then grins mischievously and pulls her onto his lap. She struggles at first, but eventually gives up laughing.

"You're not a one man army Kristoff, I hope you know that." She smiles down at him. He grins and pecks her lips lightly.

"Oh, but I'm not alone. I never was, and I never will be, at least, not anymore." he smiles. Anna smiles at how utterly cheesy he sounded, but at the same time, adoringly cute. But she couldn't tell him that, if she did, he would never say anything like that again.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this laid back chapter.  
**

**RxR!  
:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 guys! It's a momentousness occasion! Lets just say I'm feeling slight pressure to make this story the best it can be. There are 209 followers and over 120 favorites, you readers are the best!**

**Like usual, Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa walked down the halls of her palace alone late into the evening. John had left moments before and returned to his ship for the night after hours of talking. They did more talking than she had ever done with anyone. She had to admit, his confession did come as a shock to her, but it wasn't as terrible as he made it out to be. Perhaps he was just worried how she would react, or maybe he had never lied before in his life. Whatever it may be, she forgave him, she just hoped there wasn't more to that lie she did not yet know.  
As she turned a corner, she caught sight of Kai huddled by the window overlooking the Valley, nervously fidgeting with his daily log book. He seemed worried as he stared out the window with a frown on his face.

"Kai, is everything alright? Have you heard anything?" Elsa asked as she approached her loyal servant and long time friend. He jumped as if she had startled him and dropped his notebook. It fell to the carpeted floor with a muffled thud.

"Your Majesty! Uh, no. Yes. I mean I have not heard anything I'm afraid. I was just thinking." He mumbled and knelt down to retrieve his notebook.

"May I ask what?" She replied with another question in hopes of easing him. She was sure it was about Anna and the storm.

"Well, Your Majesty, I was just thinking about the Prince from The Southern Isles." He said with the slightest hint of regret.

"John?" She asked though she already knew who he was talking about.

"Yes." He nodded before continuing."And my lady, if I could be honest, I worry about trusting him." He admitted with truth. If there was one thing Kai was good at, it was speaking his mind and being heard. He wasn't afraid of being honest.

"He admitted to his flaws and confessed about his lies. I believe I can trust him." Elsa replied.

"But can we trust him as a kingdom?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked in response.

"I mean, you may be able to trust him, but like Hans before him, he gained the Princess' trust and betrayed that trust in the end. What if Prince John aims to do the same thing? Your Majesty, you are a Queen now, and you must choose who you trust and who you let into your heart with care. We cannot afford to lose another Queen, and we do not want to lose you. As your humbled servant, and friend, I ask of you, beg of you to trust your better judgement and remain extremely cautious from now on." He broke out the parental speech on her. Similar to the ones she had heard her mother and father give Anna numerous times over the years. Then she realized he was right. She had an obligation to her kingdom, her people, to protect them. It didn't matter how she felt, all that mattered was her kingdom's safety, and her family's.

"I understand. Thank you Kai, I'll...make the necessary adjustments." She said with a quick nod before continuing down the hall. She knew she could trust John, but her kingdom didn't. And after the whole ordeal with Hans a few months before, nobody in her kingdom wanted to even look at one of the thirteen Southern Isles Princes. Nobody would approve of her speaking with John, let alone trusting him. She had to make the decision for the better of Arendelle, even if it meant shutting him out.  
She stopped in front of her late parents bedroom and slowly opened the door to peek inside. The room was left untouched due to her wishes. She had rarely entered their bedroom since their death. She only went inside when she was desperate, sad, or afraid. Emotions she had been feeling quite a lot of in the past few months. She walked around the room and stopped to admire her parent's wedding portrait they displayed over their vanity.

"Mama, Papa, I don't know what to do. Anna's missing, and the kingdoms' safety is lying in my hands." She sighed with a dry laugh."You made this look so easy. How did you do it so...perfectly?" She looked up at the painting as if her parents were going to pop out and answer her questions. She just wish they could.

"I don't know what to do. I wish you didn't have to go..." She sighed with a frown.

**Meanwhile...**

"So, when this storm lightens up, which it doesn't seem like it will anytime soon, we're gonna have to high-tail it out of here. Preferably before we run out of food." Kristoff announced as he rummaged through his sleigh for about the hundredth time in the past hour. Anna remained where she was beside a sleeping Sven.

"Speaking of food-are carrots the only thing you brought?" She asked while fishing through a sack of bright orange carrots.

"Yeah, why?" He asked from the sleigh.

"Yeah, the sooner we get out of here the better. I don't think I can live off of carrots for another minute." She pushed the sack away.

"Says the one who brought chocolate?!" Kristoff replied with a snort.

"Well, I would've needed my energy in order to get up this huge mountain!" She defended herself with a shrug.

"Yeah, right." He laughed and finally departed from his sleigh long enough to return to her side by the fire.

"Can't we just move down the mountain to the Valley of the Living Rock? It's not that far right?" Anna asked and stared out the cave opening into the snow blizzard howling outside.

"Nah, we wouldn't get far enough before freezing to death." He shot down her suggestion. Seeing as he knew the mountains better than her, she decided to drop the idea.

"So we're just gonna stay here?" She asked with dread. As much as she enjoyed being alone with her fiancee, she did not enjoy the fact in was in a cave surrounded in snow with nothing but carrots, chocolate, and water as food.

"Well, we don't really have a choice, we're surrounded by snow and-" He started before cutting himself off to turn his head in the direction of the cave entrance.

"And what?" She asked and looked in the direction he was staring. He quickly shushed her with his hand and squinted his eyes as if he was listening for something.

"Kristoff?" Anna whispered now slightly worried. Kristoff stood up and made his way to the cave opening.

"Do you here that?" He asked. Anna was tailing behind him.

"No...what is it?" She asked and continued following him until they reached the entrance.

"It sounds like someone yelling. No, a group of people...men, yelling." He noted and stared out into the cold swirling blizzard, though nothing was visible.

"Maybe it's the search team Elsa sent out to find me." Anna pointed out with the slightest glimmer of hope. It wasn't like they were stranded in the mountains, but she knew the search team would be out looking for her, and that reassured her that her sister knew and worried for her.

"Maybe." Kristoff agreed, but he had his doubts.

"Let's go see!" Anna retrieved her cape and gloves before she raced out into the cold. Her impatience got the better of her again.

"Anna wait! You can't just run out into the cold like that!" Kristoff turned around to look at a snoozing Sven before following her outside. He found her standing in the open staring into the distance.

"You have got to stop doing that Anna!" He raced toward her and stopped beside her. Her face was blank as she lifted an arm and pointed straight ahead. Turns out they hadn't heard men sent to find Anna. In fact, those men weren't even from Arendelle. There were about a dozen or so men dressed in black wool uniforms. They yelled and shouted commands at each other, their expressions reflected on the anger or hatred they had been feeling. The worst part, was that they were holding weapons. Spears, swords, knives, and clubs that could take out even the strongest of men.

"That doesn't look like a search team." She quietly said when Kristoff followed her gaze. Kristoff didn't know who they were, but he knew they were bad news.

"Anna, lets go-" he started to pull back when he felt a hard point jab into his back. When Anna turned around, she gasped.

"Well looked at what we have here..." A deep and antagonizing voice said from behind Kristoff. He turned around slowly and pulled Anna behind his back to come face to face with the man holding the sword jabbing into his back. The guy had about three inches on Kristoff with an evil expression spread across his face. He still had the sword pointed to Kristoff, this time, at his neck.

"Now you look very familiar...Princess." He smirked and pushed forward, causing Kristoff and Anna to step back reluctantly. He was talking about Anna who was hidden behind Kristoff's back. She wondered how he knew who she was.

"Men! Look at what I found!" The guy called out to the rest of his team. They stopped their yelling and quickly closed in on Anna and Kristoff. They were surrounded in a sea of tall brutal faces who wielded deadly weapons.

"That was easier than the boss said it would be!" one guy called out.

"Shut up! She's not the one we want numskull!" another yelled in response. Anna clutched Kristoff's back tightly between her mittens.

"Who are you!?" Kristoff reached behind him and held Anna close to him. The men just laughed at his question.

"The question is, who are you? Say? Are you one of those ice harvesters?" One guy said and tipped his sword in Kristoff's direction.

"He probably is, he's dressed for the part!" Another man in the group howled in laughter. Anna flinched whenever she heard those men laugh. Their bursts of laughter were antagonizing and evil. As if they were mocking her and Kristoff for stumbling on their little "gathering".

"Do you know how easy it was to get rid of your little friends?" the one pointing the sword chuckled. Kristoff glared at the men as it dawned upon him that these were the people who had chased off the ice harvesters.

"Can we just get on with this! Where's the boss?!" Someone impatiently called out from the back of the group. The guy having a stare down with Kristoff sneered before backing away.

"Fine! But we have no use for this one. We just need the girl right?!" He turned and asked one of his pals. The other guy shrugged and studied the club resting in his hands. He was obviously not very intelligent.

"We could use him for bait! He obviously must be important if he's with the Princess. That would just mean a better chance of getting what we want right?!" Someone behind the guy holding the sword asked. Nodding as though he agreed, the head guy stepped backwards and turned around.

"Find the boss! Tell him we've found something he would be very interested in!"

"No need to. He's already here." A painfully familiar voice called out from behind them. When Anna turned around, all the terrifying nightmares came bubbling back to the surface. The moment she hoped would never happen, the face she dreaded ever seeing again stood before her wearing an expression of pure hate and derision.

"Hello Princess Anna. Long time no see, did you miss me?" said Hans.

* * *

**FROZEN WON A GOLDEN GLOBE FOR BEST ANIMATED PICTURE!**

**That's all I have to say, that and I hope everyone liked the chapter and leaves a much appreciated review!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
